Deceiving Appearances
by lizardgirl
Summary: An old man meddles in magic to try to call warriors to protect him when Dilandau threatens to kill him. The man is disappointed when three teenage girls come instead. But no one realizes that they are known on Earth as the Sisters of Death..........
1. Prologue: From the diary of Michelle Kom...

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead....oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone.

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! 

And now.... 

On with the show!

hee hee...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue: From the Diary of Michelle Komslavin 2021

__

This never would have happened if it hadn't been for my stubbornness. If I had listened...they, my comrades, my friends, my Amigos, no.... my **sisters**_,they would still be alive. As I stand here before their graves with the guilt of their death, of my pride, of my unknown betrayal, even to me it was unknown, lies heavily on my shoulders. So many things I shouldn't have done, so many I should have. So many times I sit here and wonder if _**only**_ I had said something different; done something different they might still be alive. We should have left. We should never have stayed in the God forsaken place. But...we did, and..... they died. Beautiful Cynthia and her quiet ways, Molly with her charms and outrageousness, and me...me with my strength of mind. We had been a team, the unbeatable ones. But then.... the feds came after us. _

Every once in a while that happens, they get a lead, a true lead, to someone big and bad. It had been us.... and I had given the lead. It had been a guy, it usually is, however this one was an undercover cop. He had charmed me, made me believe that he was one of us. But that wasn't true. No one was one of us. I betrayed my sisters, my kind for a man. How could I? They tried to make me see that he was only going to hurt me, but...I knew of better times, being the oldest, I knew of times where there was such a thing as love. He did hurt me...they were right, but there was no way to apologize, not any more. 

I had wanted to die. Yes, I had even come close to suicide. Scary isn't it? The only thing that's keeping me ticking is the girls. Each of us, Molly, Cynthia, and I, had a child. Oddly enough, they were all girls. Even more strangely their father was the same. He had come to us…told us who he was…and told us that peace wasn't to come. We never did learn his name, he came fathered our girls and…disappeared. 

I had to protect them, teach them how to survive in this world of ours. This cruel cold world that had once been a happy place. A happy place, before the explosion. Nearly all the technology is gone. We still have guns and other weapons of warfare, but no more peace. That's why I have to live. That's why I have to teach the girls to survive. To correct the mistakes I have made. To keep them from making those same mistakes. So they have a chance at life the way we did. 

Michelle Komslavin

March 14 2021


	2. The Prisoner

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part One: The Prisoner

(Year 2035)

"I've got you now!" The man in his early twenties growled at the 15-year-old girl. Her pale skin was a sharp contrast to her black pants and tank top. She was trapped in the corner of an abandoned warehouse with her only route of escape blocked by the large black man before her. He was grinning like an idiot. _Well most men do._ She thought, _especially when they think they've trapped one of the Sisters of Death in a corner. _This Sister of Death glanced up and noticed pipelines about two feet above her head. _Bingo! _ She jumped and grabbed the nearest one, then swung herself forward to kick her attacker in the stomach. It didn't help much. He seemed to absorb it like a sponge absorbs water. 

"You think a little bitch like you can hurt Little Tony?" He chuckled.

"Little Tony? _Little? _Yeah _right_! If your little…then I want to know what big is!" She said echoing his chuckle.

Little Tony looked mad. No, he was down right pissed off. She was leaning against the wall, laughing. He pulled out a wickedly curved dagger and raised it to cut her nose to navel. Her eyes flickered from him to the knife. _Oh that's gonna hurt!_ She launched a drop kick at his groin and hit right on. _Score…WHAT?!?_

"Little Tony has protection," he said sounding like a five-year-old who announced he got an answer right.

"Why worry? I doubt you need a condom with your lack of tools, or did your gay-assed lover give it to you?" the girl said sweetly.

"Whaaat?" Little Tony nearly screamed, "I'll show you!" he came bearing down on her. Little Tony was on his knees before he stopped, looking flabbergast. His mouth moved as if trying to say something, but no words came. The only sound was a soft almost choking-like sound. 

"What the shit?" She asked confused as blood started to pour out of his now slack lips. He fell over, ---or rather was kicked over, and above him stood a girl dressed in black pants and a camouflaged tank top. She was holding a bloody switchblade in her right hand. The girl looked partially pissed off, and also annoyed.

"Why do I always end up saving your sorry ass?" She asked, giving the other girl a hand up.

*************************************************************************************

Another day, another battle. While staring out the window, Lord Dilandau Albatou realized he was disgusted. It had been too easy, way too easy. Of course he _did _command the best fighters in all of Gaea. But…something was…_off_. _Too easy, too **easy**._

"Damnit!" The General of the Dragonslayers hissed quietly. _Why is it bothering me? We got in, we fought, we killed, and we won. We even get to stay in the castle! Why do I feel…unsatisfied? What happened to set me off? Maybe…_

"Gatti! Report!" Dilandau's voice rang threw out the room. 

"Sir! No Dragonslayer injured, loss of one horse, no survivors save one, Strategos Folken's goal accomplished…."

"Save one? Who?"

"An old man, Lord Dilandau."

"Why? Why was he captured? And not killed like all the others? Which one of my slayers has gone…_soft_?" Dilandau's voice echoed in the now still room. Each and every one of the Dragonslayers caught the murderous look in his magenta eyes. When no one answered,

"None of you? Then why is he still alive?"

"Lord Dilandau, perhaps one of the other companies…" SMACK! 

"Did I ask you, Miguel? Gatti, where is this prisoner being kept?" 

"The lower level dungeon…Lord Dilandau? Lord Dilandau where are you going?" Gatti's voice rang out unobserved. Dilandau knew where he was headed, and he knew the slayers where smart enough to figure it out. 

Few minutes passed and Dilandau found himself outside the cell of the prisoner. An old man, yes…but why…alive? After some time the man's head came up and his eyes locked on Dilandau's. The General's face was unreadable, as was the old man's. He moved his lips slightly, but no words formed until finally, 

"If you kill…me, they…they will come," he rasped out.

"They? Who are they?" Dilandau asked only mildly curious. _This _was the reason he had felt disappointed. One had survived, when none at should have. _What kind of game is this? Who let him live? _

"They…are my protectors. The ones…I have called upon…to avenge me," the man replied with much effort.

"Called? To avenge? Why?" 

"I…realized that…one as, bloodthirsty as thyself…would not wish to…leave anyone alive…I used my training…my powers to…call warriors stronger then you or…your slayers…to avenge my death…which I foresaw you in undertaking."

"Why would anyone want to protect you? An old man?" Dilandau asked as a cold smile tugged at his lips.

"You…are disrespectful…I remember…when one would…respect…and care for their…elders." The old man broke down into fits of coughing, which soon stopped.

"I have…called…warriors…the best…to stop whomsoever blows…out my light."

"You think that scares me? I, Dilandau Albatou, General of the Dragonslayers?"

"My warriors are better…then your slayers…they will remain…loyal to me…even after I parish."

"My Dragonslayers are the best warriors in all of Gaea, old man, that's why they are under my command."

"They…talk amongst…themselves…scheme to…overthrow you. Your brutality is…wearing them down…they do not appreciate…you."

"Lies. They are loyal to me, even unto death," Dilandau said softly his eyes filling with anger. _My slayers would **never** betray me. I am their leader…I'll punish anyone who tries to disobey me!_

Dilandau unlocked the padlock door and shut it behind him. Instead of unsheathing his sword, he pulled out a dagger. 

"You're boring me old man. I'm not very nice when bored," Dilandau hissed. The old man started to chant in some foreign language, a language that seemed vaguely familiar to Dilandau for some reason. _What is the bastard saying? _ Dilandau paused, wondering for a moment. 

*************************************************************************************

"Dammit Hunter! Would you stop yanking my arm outta its socket? Just because you saved my ass doesn't mean you can tear me apart!"

"I'm not touching your arm, Blade." Hunter said sounding annoyed. She was actually. They were supposed to be the best, but _no! _Blade just goes and nearly gets killed by some idiot who thinks he's worthy enough to try to take on a Sister of Death, to even try to rape one. _Doesn't anyone realize that if one of us needs help the other two will come and kick their asses? _

Blade whirled around to face the girl who had just joined them. She just happened to be about nine feet away.

"Silver! Why the hell are you grabbing my arm?"

"Blade, you may not have noticed but I'm kind of too far away to even touch you let alone pull on your arm." Silver pointed out. Sliver quickly crossed the gap between them, being careful not to step in the pool of dark blood that was forming around Little Tony's body. 

Hunter shook her head. Blade had always been irrational, and surprisingly it saved her life an amazing amount of times. Silver on the other hand always thought things out and that also saved her life a lot. She was a quick thinker, the quiet one of the trio, while Hunter and Blade where outrageously loud and wild. 

"Did you have to be so messy?" the blonde girl asked her two older sisters. Hunter, being the oldest was deferred to as the leader, the other two often sought guidance from her that Hunter sought herself. Silver's mother, Michelle had died two years ago, leaving Hunter in charge. Often she did not want to take this position, but accepted it for her sisters' sake. 

"It was my kill, Silver. I'll kill how I want to," Hunter replied softly as she rubbed at her arm. 

"What's up with your arm? Why the hell are you rubbing it?" Blade asked irritated. Her arm was still hurting and Hunter didn't know why.

"I don't know…it's like I sprained it or something…" A look of confusion flickered over Hunter's face. _ What the hell is up? Blade's arm is hurting, So is mine…why? Why? Does Silver feel it too? What's happening?………… _

The last thing she knew was her determination to figure out what was up before she blacked out.

*************************************************************************************

Folken felt something was wrong. _That half-bred general better not be doing anything._ Mainly because he knew a Dilandau doing nothing to ruin the plan was too good to be true, he decided to go check. When he entered the room that the Dragonslayers occupied and didn't see the silver-haired teenager, he knew something was up.

"Where is Dilandau?" He growled. The Dragonslayers looked up. One of them answered. 

"_Lord _Dilandau is currently in the lower dungeon," Chesta said softly. _Shit! The prisoner!_ Folken turned swiftly but not before ordering the Dragonslayers to stay. Because he knew the way to the prisoner's cell, he got there much quicker than Dilandau.

"You're boring me. I'm not very nice when I'm bored." Folken heard the General say, and then heard some strange chanting. _That language…it's so familiar…SHIT! He's completing a spell!…but for what?…………….._

"STOP!" 

Dilandau turned swiftly from inside the old man's cell, to see an angry Folken.

"You will DO NO harm to this man, _General_! I want to see you NOW!"

If looks could kill, Folken would be obliterated into nothingness. Dilandau exited, and locked the cell. He then followed Folken, adding another thing to his list of reasons to hate this man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like? 

Any ideas? I'm not exactly sure where this is headed, but I do know the girls kinda disobey. (They no like old man…hee hee *grins*) Oh GREAT I just gave away a key issue! Awe shit! Flames welcome (do be _nice_ flamers, please!) Reviews ya get paid!(yeah right, like I'm just _giving _money away! If I had that kind of cash I'd be buying my own shit!


	3. Rude Awakenings

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. 

This chapter is dedicated to Lavender, the first reviewer of this story. Thank you! to my other reviewers, who are _very_ important to me, (I'd give you all a hug, but that's kind of hard to do through computers;) And also to that wonderful beverage called Mountain Dew that kept me awake so I could finish this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Two: Rude Awakenings

__

You've met it…No…_yes you have…_no I haven't…_careful, defeat is very bitter…_Shut up! I'm the best---the best of the best..._until now…_NO! I can't---I, I won't let that happen!…_you can't deny it…_Yes I can, because it isn't true…_yes it is.. You will meet your match dearest Hunter. You will taste the bitterness of defeat._

Hunter woke with a terrible headache. Her body felt like it had been slammed against concrete floors one to many times. And that dream…what did it mean? _Defeat? My match? Bitterness? What the hell is going on? Silver? Blade? Where are you? _Hunter took in her surroundings and the first thing she noticed, where trees. _How the hell did I get from downtown L.A. to the stix? Where did these trees come from? _She also noticed that her sisters were no where in sight. 

"Blade? Sliver?" She called into the rapidly falling dusk. _Damn. It's getting dark, and I don't know where I am._ Hunter stood up to her full height. She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either. _Where am I? Where are they? _ Better safe then sorry, Hunter drew her dagger. It was more of a short sword, but was classified as a dagger. _This is my element. I am the hunter. _A small smile flickered over her tan face.

__

Let's go for a ride, General. I need to talk to you. Dilandau's lip curled at the memory of Folken saying that. One of these days he was going to lose the little patience he had, and slaughter Strategoes. _Like a cow. Cut him up and feed him to the dogs. _ Dilandau smirked even more. _What fun…_

"This should be a good spot, _General,_" Folken nearly spat Dilandau's rank out as he dismounted. A small clearing surround by trees was a good spot to Folken. In Dilandau's mind it was the perfect place to get ambushed. _And he's our Strategoes? How did he get up there? _

"Dilandau. You are not to threaten that old man's life again. He is to remain alive and in the best condition possible," Folken said softly.

"_Why_? What's _he_ good for? How does he fit into this _perfect _plan of yours?" Dilandau replied with malice dripping from every word. Folken's eyes narrowed. _How I hate this man…_

"That is not for you to know yet, you half-bred, worthless General," Folken answered softly. Dilandau's eyes flashed and his own eyes narrowed. A thin sneer found it's way to Dilandau's face. _Worthless? Do you realize Strategoes that I could kill you right now? I'd even get away with it too. _Folken seemed to see the threat hanging in the air for he took a step back.

"Worthless? Am I worthless Strategoes? If so why don't I take my slayers and leave? I'm sure it won't hinder you and your plan," Dilandau commented calmly. 

"You will do no such thing,……." Folken stopped. A girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, had just entered the clearing. She had hand on her head and her silky reddish-brown hair was falling over it. It looked like she was in some sort of pain. Dilandau's eyes flickered over her and stopped at her clothes. _Why is she wearing men's clothes? _ The girl had on some black trousers, with a dark blue undershirt with lighter blue swirls of color dancing over it. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened at the two men in the clearing. Especially at Dilandau's armor and sword. Then she spoke,

"Excuse me…sirs, I am lost, and I wonder if you could show me the way to the nearest town?" 

"Dilandau. Prove yourself a General and kill her. She can not tell anyone about our prisoner. I'm going back to the castle," Folken ordered as he turned and mounted his horse. He left Dilandau staring at the intruder. Her eyes widened even more. A small smile flickered over his face. _She's an innocent. A damn innocent. How fun…_

"I…I wouldn't obey him if I was you…" she said softly. Dilandau's fire-red eyes widened. _Was that a threat? _

"Are you threatening me? Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?"

"No I am not threatening you. I was merely stating a fact. And no, I have no damn idea who you are, just as you have no idea whom your messing with. If you hurt…no, if you so much as _look_ at me wrong, your gonna get screwed," she replied tossing her head to get her hair out of her eyes. 

"My, aren't you the cocky one. Who could possible protect you from me?" Dilandau sneered. _How…amusing. Odd though, this is the second time someone's told me if I kill them I'm going to get screwed over. _

"Me."

__

Hunter had decided to camp out for the night, but she didn't feel safe on the ground. She had climbed a nice sturdy tree. However, unless one is used to that sort of thing, it is hard to fall asleep in a tree. Not very safe either. Hunter did not sleep in trees. She wasn't the sort to go out and enjoy nature. So instead, she settled on watching a very boring scene of trees moving back in forth across a meadow. _Why am I doing this again? _

She almost nodded off, when two men came in on horseback. _Horses? What the hell?_ The taller one started to threaten the one with silver hair. Something about not killing a prisoner. _What's the fun in that? _Since this wasn't really her business, she tuned them out for a while. At least until the pair was interrupted by a girl who had just entered the clearing. _Silver! Ha! I found you! _

"Excuse me…sirs, I am lost, and I wonder if you could show me the way to the nearest town?" Silver asked tentatively. Hunter smiled. _Still the same Silver. Fast with words, faster with thinking. _ However, when the taller of the two ordered the other one to kill Hunter's youngest sister she got angry. _That bastard! I'll kill him! Cut him into millions of little tiny squares. Give his cubed flesh to the birds, and his bones to the dogs I'll------. _Because of her anger, Hunter missed most of the conversation between her sister and the silver hair male, but when he asked Silver who would protect her from him; Hunter was the logical choice. She swung herself down from a branch and landed without making a sound. Entering the clearing, she redrew her "dagger." 

"Me," Hunter said answering his question. He turned and looked surprised and then amused. 

"You? How could you do anything to protect her?" He asked. _Very, very easily. _Hunter grinned wickedly. 

"I can do more than you think," she replied. Her eyes flickered over to her sister. _You okay? _They asked. Silver nodded and gave a small smile. 

"Really, for some reason I don't believe you," He commented calmly. _Why is he so calm?_

"Bring it, Mr. I am an idiotic jackass who thinks he's so good," Hunter said spitefully. She watched as his mouth broke into a nasty smile. He drew his own weapon and sized her up. _Shit! That blade's gonna give him an advantage! _ Then, he attacked with a simple thrust that Hunter easily pared. _Okay, okay, block, attack, block, and slash…_ Hunter repeated his moves play by play in her head. He had advantages, too many to possibly defeat him. Hunter realized this quickly. He had a longer weapon, and he had armor. _I won't be able to…_

"Silver! Go! NOW!" She yelled sharply. She caught his triumphant grin. _You think you can just defeat me? _

"But…" Silver protested, and Hunter understood. She didn't want to leave; Silver wanted to stay, to help. She too had realized his edge. _No, no you have to go! You'll get hurt…I…I can't let that happen! _ Hunter knocked her opponent's sword out of the way, giving her room to turn to her sister.

"Silver! Do NOT question me! GO!" She screamed. Silver turned and ran without looking back. Hunter turned and raised her blade just in time to catch his sword edge. She hit it away from her. 

"You're pretty good…but not good enough," He said as he smirked as he once again tried to behead her. 

"I'm better than you think…I'm just getting warmed up," Hunter shot back as she blocked his swing.

"Really? Then why did you send her away?" he asked as she in turn tried to impale him, when she didn't answer, he smirked once more. _No…he's just trying to confuse me…But why did I?…_

"She should never see the things I have to do to protect her," Hunter responded quietly. Almost to quietly to be heard, but she knew he had heard. From the slightly shocked, partially questioning look on his face, Hunter realized that it was a mistake, all to quickly. She had let down her guard at his expression, and he returned by knocking her weapon out of her hand. It flew about fifteen to twenty feet away. _Shit…This is not good…_

Hunter's head had followed the direction her dagger had gone, but turned back when she felt the cold metal next to her skin. Thereupon the realization of what just happened hit her like a bucket of ice water. 

"I…I _lost…_"

Oooooooooooooooh……….What's gonna happen to Hunter? (Like I'd tell you…) 

Thanx for reading please review. 

Ok, the question…is it just me or in my fics the characters a bunch of potty-mouths? 

Argggggg! Sun-burn is not fun!!!


	4. Sudden Realizations

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. 

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part Three: 

Sudden Realizations

Unknown to her, Blade woke up with the same aches and pains as her sisters. She, however, was more vocal. 

"Son of a bitch! Whatever bastard did this to me is in some deep shit!" She was angry. Not only did she feel as if a car had run her over, but Hunter had to save her ass. _I feel like I've been screwed… _

"Okay…logic here…what would Hunter do?" Blade wondered out loud. _Kill something? Damn I swear that girl is a homicidal maniac. _ _What about Silver? _

"She'd find Hunter, or me…Shit! Does this mean I'm gonna have to walk?" As if to answer her own question Blade started walk in an uncharted direction before she realized she should at least check her direction. 

"Okay…how am I gonna find my direction without a sun?" Blade asked the night sky. Of course there was no answer. _Just nice…This is just **perfect**…where's the North Star? What the…_

"Oh SHIT!"

Silver felt guilty. She had wanted to stay, really she did. Of course when Hunter had told Silver to leave, she listened. _Hunter needs me…_ _Hunter never tells us to leave unless…_ Stopping abruptly, Silver began to panic. _Hunter can't…no she's not. Of course she's okay…Hunter's the best! _

She started to walk slowly in the same direction she had started out at. _How's she gonna find me? What about Blade? _Once again Silver stopped. Where was Blade? Was Hunter really okay? _If I keep moving Hunter will never find me again, and Blade will never find me period. _Weighing her options Silver decided to stay put, but not on the ground. Glancing around, she found a suitable tree. 

She stood there staring, with her unbelievably wide chestnut eyes, at him, no, more like through him. It kind of creeped Dilandau out. _It's like…she's never been defeated before…no that can't be… _ A look of confusion flickered across the General's face. 

"What do you mean, 'I lost?'" he asked. She didn't answer, just kept on staring through him. Slowly, Dilandau pulled his sword away from her. _Do you need a wake up call? _If the girl had seen his face, he was sure she'd be terrified, but it was as if her eyes saw nothing. Swinging it around he slammed the flat of the blade against her cheek, hard. She staggered sideways, with a hand holding her face. 

When the girl regained her balance, she looked straight at him with hate radiating from her eyes. 

__

Aw…did I hurt you? Dilandau stared right back with the same cocky grin that he had worn when her sword had gone flying. 

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," She said softly, almost whispering. Dilandau laughed. 

"Why not? If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the one who's going to kill you." He replied. A ghost of a grin flickered over her face. 

"_You_? You kill _me_? She started to laugh. _What are you laughing at girl?_

"You think that you're going to kill me? I doubt you could harm anything, much less kill it," Dilandau said sharply. The girl stopped laughing, but the same ghost smile was still there. 

"I don't think you understand. Nothing can kill me…I'm the best of the best. If I wasn't, me and my sisters would already be dead," She retorted. Dilandau's mind did a sharp U-turn. _Of course…she can't lose…it would mean her death…that's just to bad isn't is? _

"Well, it looks like I'm the one with the weapon and you…are…dead. What a pity," He said tragically, trying to get her to do something stupid. The ghost of a grin upon her face became a real grin. 

"I wouldn't be so sure," She replied sweetly. 

Paranoia followed Folken on his ride back to the captured castle. _Of course there is the possibility that that idiot Dilandau failed and that girl is following me to get her revenge. _It was night and Gaia's twin moons hung in the sky, casting light in the dark forest. Folken did not trust Dilandau, as any sane person wouldn't. The General was just too unpredictable and too unreliable. _His idiocy and rashness will get him killed one day. _ The Dragonslayers would defend him at all costs too, likely to get killed along the way. _Why are they so damned loyal? What has he done for them? _

Folken felt someone's eyes on him, if one can actually feel that. _Someone's following me. Is it Dilandau? _This though did not reassure Folken. He knew that Dilandau hated him. Folken realized that very easily Dilandau could take him by surprise to try to kill him. _Who knows? He could actually do it. _ The sixteen-year-old was excellent with a sword. 

When her neck started to hurt, Blade ceased staring up at the sky. She felt strangely wired, as if she had too much caffeine. _Why the hell is my planet hanging in the sky? _

"Shit! I discovered a planet! I wonder if there's some freakin' aliens?" She muttered sarcastically out loud. _This is just screwed up._ Blade glanced about and picked any direction that pleased her. 

Presently she heard noises off in the distance. _Ooh! Is that an alien? _When she came closer, she stared at the creature. Not wanting to be heard she kept her commentry to herself. _Shit. It's a damn guy on a jackass. Now where's the fun in that? What happened to my alien?_ Deciding that he would sooner or later lead her to 'civilization,' she followed him. 

Hunter smirked at the boy across from her. In her 'trance' she had been, as Blade would call it, checking him out. _He's not much older than me. Perhaps a few months, not any more…those eyes are freaky. _However, when he had 'slapped' her with his sword, it pissed her off. Unlike Silver who usually never got mad, or like Blade, who would get angry at the littlest things, Hunter only angered for a few things. Someone threatening her sisters, supposedly beating her, and slapping her, where right on top of her list. 

__

He had done all of those. _Okay, my dagger's over there, if I stun him for only a few seconds, I can easily reach it, but how? With that armor, and his sword… _ His sword was still hovering next to her neck.

"Second thoughts?" He asked, interrupting her planning. 

"Not really… I never have second thoughts" Hunter replied, distracted. _Shut-up and let me plan! _

"That means I'm going to kill you now," he said calmly. _Ooh shit. _Hunter placed her fingertips on the sword's edge and watched her opponent through her lashes. One of his eyebrows had shot up, but otherwise he remained placid. With a sudden movement, she whacked it away from her neck and sprinted to her dagger. _I'm gonna make it…What the…_ The ground seemed to explode beneath her feet sending her flying. Hunter curled into a tight ball, landed, and rolled to her feet. 

"What the hell just happened?" She demanded. _Did he do that? How? _ He smirked confidently. 

"I can't let you get to your weapon, can I? What fun would that be?" He replied undaunted. _How the hell did he do that? …What else can he do? I think I'm screwed…_

"Wait a minute…If you're so _good _why does it matter if I reach my weapon?" 

"It would be less fun, and it's always possible that you could try something naughty and hurt me!" He replied sarcastically.

"Can we compromise?…" She started to ask, before he interrupted her with his laughing. 

"Compromise? _Compromise?_ Why the hell would I compromise? Dilandau Albatoa _never_ makescompromises," He snarled. Hunter sighed. _Why doesn't anyone hear me out? Dila-what? _

"I'm not finished yet…but if that's your answer, does that mean if I throw a stick, you won't leave?" She asked, before turning on her heel and dashing into the forest. Dila-what's his name, didn't grasp what she was saying for a few seconds, but then realized it and took after her. He ran past the tree she had so sneakily climbed into. _I just hope he's no good at finding trails, but then again, I didn't go very far. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Sighs* Got that chapter outta my system! 

I'd like to apologize right here and now. Blade wasn't in the last chapter! Ahhhh! And more importantly I suffered severe pain during this chapter. Yes that's right I'm coming down with writer's block!!! NO!!!! So just be patient with me and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	5. Time for Talks

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! Once again I'm sorry…there is some serious Folken bashing in this fic! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. 

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

P.S. I'm sorry Kanoe! I usually don't burn! I just tan! 

P.S.S This timeline is totally out of sync. It has nothing to do with the timelines of the movie or the TV series.

Part Four: Time for Talks

"Where's Lord Dilandau?" Chesta asked Gatti. Although Chesta respected Gatti, he had always wanted to be second in command rather than third. Of course, Chesta did not question Lord Dilandau's methods. None of his slayers did. That just wasn't done. 

"Lord Dilandau went for a ride with Strategoes Folken. I believe they are surveying the grounds surrounding the castle for survivors," Gatti replied. _Why would Lord Dilandau do that? Is he that disappointed in us? _ Chesta was confused. If Lord Dilandau was angry he usually showed his slayers, but what was different now? 

"Chesta, it seems that Strategoes Folken is angry at him. Something about that prisoner," Gatti said keeping his voice low, so that if anyone was in the vicinity, they would more than likely not hear him. 

"It would have been better if that man had just died out there. Lord Dilandau wouldn't be mad at us, and he wouldn't be gone either," Chesta replied in the same volume as Gatti.

"I agree, but what's done is done. See if you can locate Lord Dilandau," Gatti ordered.

__

Doesn't this idiot ever stop? Oh wait…he's riding a horse, he's not doing **any** work. Blade was angry. She was hungry and tired. Whoever this was, he was gaining Blade's hatred very fast because he had a horse and she didn't. _I just hope there aren't any screwy aliens around here. Or maybe I do…so they can screw him, and let me keep the horse! _

Only about an hour ago, she had started to trail him. He had stopped once in a while, looked about, and continued on his way. 

"Get the shit on with this stupid dumb-ass ride!" Blade muttered darkly and unconsciously out loud during one of these stops. The man slid off his mount and turned around. 

"Who's there?" He asked into the night sky. _What the hell? Did I make I noise? I am so not good at this kind of stuff. _His eyes surveyed his surroundings, finding nothing. _I may not trail others easily, but I can stay hidden. Thank you color black! _ A small smile flickered over his face. _What's that for? _

"If you come out now, I guarantee that your sentence will be less painful then if you don't." **_Less? _**How the hell is he going to hurt me? He took a step forward. _How the hell am I gonna defend myself? I'm good but I ain't no Hunter. _

"Uhh…it was me. I'm sorry but I am _lost _and don't know which way to go," Blade said trying to act scared or something like that. _Shit, How does Silver do this kind of stuff?_

"You think that makes it acceptable to follow me?" He said menacingly. Blade stared at him with the look on her face plainly stating, 'What kind of nutter are you? What the hell do you think you are doing talking to me like that? You are in deep shit….' Blade knew that whenever she gave Hunter this kind of look, Hunter started to laugh. _Well that's Hunter and she can kick my ass and I doubt he can. _

"Look, ah, _mister_ I'm so _sorry, _but I thought maybe you were going to the nearest town, and instead of troubling you I thought it would be better if I didn't say anything," Blade sneered insolently. 

"The nearest town is no longer there, girl," He replied. _What…? No longer there? _

"It's Blade, not girl, and what's that supposed to mean? No longer there?" Blade snarled. 

"I had it pillaged, plundered, and burned," He answered quite calmly.

"Oh."

Perhaps fifteen minutes had past before Hunter left her perch in the tree she had scrambled up. Entering the clearing, she glanced about and then retrieved her dagger. _Okay that's over with…for now…Silver, where did you go? _Mentally Hunter retraced the fight with Dila-what's his face, until she came to the part where she told Silver to run, swiveling she turned and stared at the path her sister had taken. 

The same path that whatever-his-name-is took. 

"Oh shit," Hunter said violently. Hearing a noise she whirled, weapon ready. A grin flickered across her face when she saw what it was. 

"Hello horse." 

__

Where the hell did that bitch go? She couldn't have just disappeared! Dilandau moved quickly, and silently, the way he had been trained. _Of course she may have been trained for this also…_ She was a fighter. Period. The only thing that hindered her was her wavering confidence. _Was she always like that? Or had it just been me? Why? _Realization hit him with a shock. _That other girl…what had she called her? …Silver…_ She had protected her, or at least she tried to. What was the connection? 

"Oh." 

That was it. The girl or Blade as she seemed to prefer, just shrugged off the fact that he had that town destroyed. Folken guessed that either she was hiding the emotions that she felt, or that she had seen that kind of thing too many times. He settled on the former of those two options. _Who would be untroubled by something like that? _

"Um…then could you show me in the direction of the next nearest…ah…settlement?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts. That irritated Folken. No one just interrupted him like that except Dilandau, and when he did that he paid. 

"Unfortunately that is not possible. As now that you know that I am here it would be possible for you to warn them," Folken replied softly. Once again her face expressed disbelief, anger, and other unreadable feelings. 

"Look, dude, I'm only acting nice so you can tell me how the hell you get out of here. I don't give a shit about who you're going to kill next as long as ain't me. Or my sisters for that matter. But I doubt you could harm Hunter, and I wouldn't let you hurt Silver," Blade replied partially angry, partially calm. 

"How amusing. No, really it is. But I'm sure I could take out your sisters quite easily," Folken answered. The girl started to laugh.

"Dude, you don't know Hunter. _Nothing _can take her out. And Silver? She can talk her way out of almost _any_ situation," Blade said grinning. _How interesting. Perhaps rewarding? This Hunter alone, if what she is saying is true, might be better than some of the Dragonslayers…_

"How interesting. I would like to meet your sisters. Please, may I offer you a ride?" Folken asked as pleasantly as he possibly could. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She answered as she climbed on the horse behind him. 

Silver noticed quite clearly when the silver-haired teenager stalked past her tree. She also guessed what it meant. _Hunter…down? That can't be…_ Silver started to panic. She also felt guilt rise in her stomach again. _I should have stayed…I…I could of helped her…_ In her horror, her panic and guilt, her foot slipped and hit a branch breaking it off. 

He heard and turned sharply, looking for the source. _Shit…this isn't good…_ He glanced up and saw her immediately. Silver watched as a smirk tugged at his lips. _This isn't what I was trained to do…Blade can get out of sticky situations like this, but I can't. _

Hunter had never ridden a horse before; she had never seen a horse either. Growing up in a city like Los Angeles, even without electricity, you don't see many live animals. 

"Here horse?" Hunter called hopefully. _How the hell am I going to get anywhere? _The animal just kept on grazing. _Very encouraging. _

"You're a shitty thing, you know that?" Hunter asked as she came closer to it. The horse snorted and continued to eat. _Very funny. Why does this shit always happen to me? _ She gathered the reins, and tried to figure out how to mount. Guessing, and getting it right she began to wonder if this was worth all the trouble. _I'm getting nowhere…It'll make Dila-whatever mad though, damn what is his name? _

"Umm…giddy-up?" Hunter asked.

__

How…perfect…Dilandau smirked up at the girl he had just been wondering about. _Silver? Is that it? _

"You'll want to come down…Silver," Dilandau said, enjoying the shock she was having at the sound of her own name.

"How…how do you know my name?" She asked, looking confused. Dilandau shrugged and gestured towards the way he had come.

"She shouted for Silver to go…for Silver not to _question _her," He mocked, "She said Silver shouldn't see the things that she had to do to protect her." Silver didn't answer for a while; she sat in the tree thinking. _What are you thinking about little bird? _

"Hunter…she's not…" Silver fumbled for the words. _Hunter? Is that…? _

"Dead? Hardly," Dilandau said as Silver sighed in relief. _But she will be… _

"You can come down…I won't hurt you, not now anyway," Dilandau told her. _I need you alive…_

"So your going to use me as bait to get to my sister?" She asked. Dilandau's mind performed a double take. _She's smart…woah…sister? _The girl dropped from her perch and landed on her feet before him. 

"I don't know what you want with Hunter, but I bet she'll kick your ass," Silver said calmly. One of Dilandau's eyebrows shot up. 

"Is that so?" He asked.

"You better believe it," Silver replied. 

"Come on, girlie, this way," Dilandau said taking her upper arm. _Better be careful otherwise big bad Hunter's gonna kick my ass for hurting her sister…_

If I summarized this chapter it would go like this:

In which Hunter talks to a horse, Blade, Folken, and Dilandau are agreeable for once, and Silver swears. 

I don't think Silver's ever sworn in this fic besides now. And what is with these girls and taking refuge in trees? 

Keep reviewing, I love it so much! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	6. Compare and Contrast

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! Once again I'm sorry…there is some serious Folken bashing in this fic! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. 

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part Five: Compare and Contrast 

__

Stupid animal! Hunter abandoned any hope of getting anywhere on the horse. So instead she decided that she would get farther by walking. Mainly because she felt she had wasted enough time already, Hunter took after the guy whose name she couldn't quite remember. _Why is this happening? Usually it's no sweat to remember things, but no…not now. _

Hunter felt unusually calm. Her sister was in danger, she didn't know where the hell her other sister was, and if she was okay, but that settled in and some how chilled her nerves. _Blade can usually handle herself…except of course when she can't…huh? Isn't that sort of obvious? _

"Oh shit I'm not even thinking straight," Hunter muttered out loud. The wind rippled threw the treetops, cooled Hunter's confused face, and blended through her brownish-blonde hair. _I've got to keep moving…_

Silver walked without argument next to her "captor." Really she had come on her own will. _Why do I feel like I'm betraying Hunter? _Her thoughts were troubled, but she kept her face passive. That was what she did. Think without showing it on the exterior. Silver knew that she could easily plot something against someone while comforting him or her. She just didn't do it very often. 

He had said nothing since they left her tree. It didn't bother her; instead it let her think easier. Unlike Hunter, Silver could make spur of the moment decisions that were usually right. When Hunter made them it usually lead to trouble. However she was the one that usually got Silver and Blade out of trouble. 

Silver risked a glance at her companion. His stance was at was at ease, but it seemed that he would be ready to take out anything that came at him. One unnerving point about him was his eyes. They were magenta in color. Silver had never seen anyone with that color of eyes. Blade's green ones freaked her out. _Yeah but her eyes make her seem like she's all seeing. _

"Why, exactly, are you staring at me?" He asked calmly. It made Silver jump. She hadn't realized that she had been staring. Or that he had stopped and was facing her. 

"I do that when I think," She replied just as calmly. 

"Really. And just what are you thinking about that makes you stare at me?" He asked. Silver rolled her brown eyes, knowing that he saw it quite clearly.

"_You're_ the only thing to stare at. I'm _not _going to stare at vegetation until Hunter gets here," She said. He smirked. 

"If she catches us," he replied, sweetly mocking. 

"I thought that was the whole point of 'capturing' me…um…" Silver remarked. _What's his name again? Or did he even tell me? _

"Dilandau, Dilandau Albatoa," he supplied for her. She smiled just as mockingly sweet. His eyes narrowed and he continued to move. _Well then Dilandau…what is it of my sister that you want? What did she do to piss you off? Wait that's Blade's specialty…_ Silver continued to ponder on what Hunter could have done to annoy him. _Hunter…do you realize what kind of stress you put me threw? _Once again Silver glanced at Dilandau, making sure not to stare. _I wonder what pisses him off? …A hardened exterior hides his mysterious center…Oh my…_ Silver gasped, stopping. Dilandau stopped also and turned. He looked exasperated. 

"What is it now?" He demanded. Silver looked at him, her eyes wild. 

"N-Nothing…" She stammered. Dilandau stared angrily at her for a moment then turned on his heel, and continued to move. _I've seen that before…only not towards me…towards Blade…He's just like Hunter… _

Dalet glanced angrily at the girl whom Strategoes Folken had ordered him to look after. She had pale skin, with sharply contrasting black clothes and hair. Her eyes, however, were green and made him think she was seeing something about him that he himself did not know. _Why did I get stuck with this job? _

Currently, she was examining a painting of some people relaxing in the sun. _How dull. _It seemed that she felt his glare, because she turned and scrutinized him. Dalet stared back. Finally she smirked.

"You're kind of cute," She said. _What? That's not what I expected…but it is true…_ She walked past the dull picture, and continued to move. 

"Hey, girl, you're not supposed to go anywhere without me remember? Strategoes Folken said so!" Dalet called after her. She turned around and clicked her tongue. _Great…I have to go and get her annoyed. I don't want an annoyed dame on my hands. _

"Look, my name isn't girl! It's Blade. Do I have to tattoo it to my forehead? And besides who cares what this Folken dude wants anyway?" Blade snarled. 

"Blade is it? I'm Dalet, and Folken is of high rank. We don't mess with superiors' orders around here," He told her.

"Dalet. Where's the fun in that? My sister Hunter can kick my ass, but does that stop me from disobeying her? No…it doesn't! Come on! Live a little," She said persuasively. _Her sister is her superior? That's…odd. _

"Lord Dilandau would not like it," Dalet replied. 

"Lord who? I don't think I've met him…is he cute?" Blade asked.

"Is that all you think about?" 

"Hum…yeah, pretty much," She grinned. _She's so different from all the other girls I've met. They obey their elders, but she is…weird. _

"Hey! Dalet! What's in here? It's locked," he heard her ask. Looking towards her and their current position he realized they were farther along then he realized.

"It wouldn't interest you. It's just the lower dungeon," he replied, not knowing how wrong he was. 

"It wouldn't? Why not? Open it up!"

Frustration was something that was familiar to Dilandau. Silver instilled it quite easily. _First she stares at me, and it's nothing, then she stops, and it's nothing again! _She hadn't said anything since her last stop, which was quite all right with him. 

Dilandau's eyes caught a movement from Silver. He glanced towards her and saw her run a hand through her red hair. _Why am I getting so worked up? She's just a child…maybe it's her sister…_ Confusion followed this thought for quite a distance. Dilandau did not know why he was even keeping her alive. _To lure Hunter in so…so why? What is it that matters about her? _

Silver caught his attention once more. She had yawned, which annoyed Dilandau even more. _I can't really believe their sister's! They look almost nothing alike…_ The only things he noticed about them that where the same where their high cheekbones, prominent eyes and that they were about the same height. Otherwise they were totally different. 

__

Why am I caring? …This is confusing… 

"Dilandau…?" Silver's voice called out to him from the murky turmoil of his thoughts.

"What?" Dilandau snapped, aggravated. 

"Hey! Chill out, okay? You don't have to bite my head off. All I wanted to know is what you want with Hunter," she retorted sounding hurt. _Good. Now that you're hurt stay the hell out of my mind! _

"You don't need to know that. Your only bait," he snarled. 

"I think I had that figured out. That's what most people use me for anyway," Silver replied angrily

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dilandau asked, not out of curiosity but to keep her off his back. 

"Duh…Hunter is usually the one to kill people. And when she does there are people, you know friends, family members, and lovers, that kind of thing, they want revenge. Since I'm her sister it's obvious she'll want to protect me, so they get me and send a note," she explained softly. 

"Oh…since you're still alive and so is she, I'm guessing Hunter never fails," he remarked. A birdcall echoed in the forest, breaking the barrier of silence, save himself and Silver.

"No one threatens her sisters and gets away with it. It's just not done," Silver said confidently. _Just not done…well I'm doing it…Folken did it…huh? …sisters…as in more than one? _

"What do you mean sisters?" Dilandau asked, narrowing his eyes. Silver's eyes went wide, and Dilandau realized she had slipped. 

"Well…what I meant was that she…well, I guess…I have another sister," she muttered. _Another one? _Dilandau let out a low growl of displeasure. _I have my hands full with two…another one isn't good. _

"Dilandau…if you're planning on killing Hunter, I'm not going to allow you to," Silver murmured. 

"Allow? I'm Dilandau Albatoa. I am the general of the finest fighters in the land. Just how are you going to stop me from killing your sister?" Dilandau said laughing. 

"Uhh…I don't know yet. Let me work on it," Silver replied. _That shut her up._

Hunter had been following her sister and Dilandau Albatoa for about five minutes. She had also been listening to them talk for about three. _General of the finest fighters? At his age? Damn he's better than I thought…unless of course if he's lying… _Hunter knew her that her sister knew she was there. She had been the bird in the distance. 

When Silver mentioned their other sister, Hunter began to wonder where exactly Blade was. Blade had a tendency to attract trouble wherever she went. _I hope she's okay…_

Hunter heard a familiar snort in the near distance. _Not the horse again…_ Much to her dismay, Dilandau mounted the animal with ease, and gave Silver a hand up. _Grrr…not funny. I had hoped never to see that thing again…_ All Hunter could do was following on foot. 

Unlike her sister Blade, Hunter did not have the tendency to talk out loud, or to even talk to herself. She easily trailed them without working up too much of a sweat. _This is easy enough… _

__

Okay this isn't funny…cutie here is devoted to his rulebook. Blade was exasperated. Dalet would not open the stupid dungeon door, and when she tried to pick the lock, he physically picked her up and moved her to another spot. Not that she minded the picking up part, but she really wanted to see what was in that dungeon! 

"Oh come on Dalet! Now you've sparked my curiosity! If you don't open it up, or let me do it, then I'll come down here in the middle of the night and open it myself," Blade warned him. 

"That dungeon is off limits, Strategoes Folken said so," Dalet replied, calmly.

"Screw him! It's not even his castle! Who gives a shit that he did have this dumb ass town destroyed? Well actually I'm sure some people do mind…but that's not the point!" Blade answered. 

"It is exactly the point," Blade whirled around to face Folken. _Great…this is absolutely fantastic…_

"Look, I'm sorry but I really want to know what's so important that you can't let me see it," Blade said. 

"It is none of your concern. Besides, curiosity killed the cat," Folken replied. _Everything is my concern…I am a Sister of Death! _

"I'm not a cat…" Blade started to say before another person interrupted her. He was dressed the same as Dalet, in his blue armor. His hair was a brown color. 

"Strategoes Folken, you asked my to tell you when Lord Dilandau returned," he said, calmly. 

"Thank you Miguel, I will be there shortly, Dalet, I believe you need to leave?" Folken asked.

"Yes Strategoes," Dalet replied as he joined Miguel and they walked quickly away. _Now that Dalet's gone and Folken is going, Easy Access 101 in progress!_

"You will join me in greeting the General of the Dragonslayers, Blade," Folken commented, "I want to keep my eyes on you." Blade withheld her displeasure. _How fun…meeting Captain America…wait wasn't he a comic book hero? _

Blade clenched her jaw, and walked beside Folken, trying to restrain her desire to lash out and hit him. _I think I know why Silver never shuts up about learning self-control. _

Outside of the castle, she stood there with Folken. Dalet and his fellow Dragonslayers were nowhere in sight. She looked out over the dawning horizon and saw a horse with riders coming. _I have been up to long. I think as soon as this dude comes in, I'm going to crash, for about six or seven days. _In a few minutes the horse was about sixty yards away. 

"Can't that…yawn…dumb horse move any faster?" Blade asked through her yawn. She didn't catch Folken's smirk.

"Perhaps Dilandau does not want it to move any faster," Folken supplied, watching her though she didn't notice. 

"Idiot. Screw this, I'm gonna crash," Blade muttered disoriented. However someone else had other plans.

"Blade!" A girl called out. Blade turned around to face the horse and noticed that it was maybe five yards away. She also noticed that her younger sister was standing right in front of her. Blade hugged her and when they broke apart, Silver whacked her over the head. 

"Ow! Silver what the hell was that for?" Blade snarled. _Ooh…headache…I'm tired, and I'm aching now, not a nice combination for me… _

"Where the hell have you been?" Silver growled angrily. 

"Well…I woke up, then I found this dude here and then he brought me here, and then the really hot guy showed me around, and then Folken here dragged me down here to greet some General, and yeah that's basically what I've been up too…you?" Blade summarized tiredly. _Wonder what you've been up to…especially with this general guy. _

"You promise not to get out of control?" Silver asked her, and when Blade nodded she continued, "Okay after I woke up and all, I started to walk. I found Dilandau here and that dude…"

"Folken?" Blade asked interrupting Silver's story greatly annoying her. 

"Yes, Folken, anyway he ordered Dilandau to kill me…hey chill, Hunter came after Folken left, and she told me to leave, then later Dilandau comes by my tree and we talk…don't worry Hunter's fine, anyway he brought me here," Silver finished.

"So you're saying that Folken ordered someone to kill you?" Blade asked calmly. Too calmly for Silver's comfort. 

"Yeah, but don't do…Blade!" Silver yelled as she jumped in Blade's path, "You promised!" 

"He threatened you? And you just take it?" Blade demanded. _How could you let someone do that to you Silver? _

"Hey chill, Hunter's got it under control," Silver whispered, allowing her sister some slack. Blade nodded, breathing heavily. _Yeah of course, Hunter's got it…how could I rule out Hunter's part? _

All the while Folken watched in amusement, but Dilandau looked on, totally serious, picking up what Silver said to Blade. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wow…so glad that chapter's over. Anyway thank you my reviewers, I love you all! 

Ooooooh! What's Dilly going to do about what Silver said to Blade? What's Hunter going to do? Is Blade crushing on Dalet? Ya know, I have absolutely no idea. 

Till next time! ^__^

Lizardgirl 


	7. Capture, Escape, and Midnight Meetings

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! Once again I'm sorry…there is some serious Folken bashing in this fic! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. 

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

Oh New Note! Allen from the series is so much easier to pick on…so it's him in the Abaharakis… Millerna in the movie was sooo much cooler than the T.V series. Sorry Allen fans!! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part Six: Capture, Escape and Midnight Meetings

Dilandau watched the reunion of the sisters carefully. Blade's examination was done thoroughly. _That's the other sister? She's…different… _ Of course Dilandau did not know what to expect on part of this sister. _I didn't know what to expect of Silver or Hunter either. _

Dilandau looked out towards the dawning horizon, past the burnt remains of the town. A movement in the nearby rubble caught his attention and he smirked. _Hello Hunter…_

"Dilandau, go and get your slayers in order. We leave immediately. Don't forget to bring the prisoner," Folken ordered. Dilandau stared insolently at him for a few minutes before brushing past him towards the castle. 

He entered the room where his Dragonslayers were accumulated. They all stood to immediate attention. He nodded and did a mental head count. 

"Chesta, go retrieve the prisoner. The rest of you get ready, we're leaving," He ordered. Chesta left and the others gathered their things quickly. Dilandau noticed Dalet seemed to be acting a little smug. _Well…I'll just have to correct that later won't I? _

"Lord Dilandau…we are ready to depart," Gatti announced apprehensively. Dilandau regarded him for a moment, before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

"Move out," He ordered from over his shoulder. The slayers followed him quickly. Chesta met up with them before they exited the castle. The old man appeared to be delusional. _Even more so than before…if that's even possible…is it? _ Once outside, the Dragonslayers retrieved their mounts and where on their way. 

It annoyed Dilandau how Silver and Blade where continually chattering, as if they were a flock of J-birds. _Would they just shut-up? _They, however, had other plans. 

"So then I'm like, 'What's behind the door?' You know me, if something catches my attention—" Blade started.

"You have to find out about it," Silver finished for her. 

"Absolutely! But anyway, it's locked and Dalet wouldn't open it…" Dilandau's eyes narrowed and sought out Dalet. When they found him, Dalet shrunk from his commander's glare. 

"Whose Dalet?" Silver's asked confused. _Someone who isn't going to have a very fun time…_

"Oh. He's that one over there. With the long brown hair," Blade answered. 

"Uh-huh, continue," Silver replied seemingly uninterested in Dalet. 

"So I started to pick the lock. If he wouldn't open it for me, then I might as well do it myself, you know?" 

"Blade, I swear you'd make the perfect thief. What was behind that door, anyway?" Silver asked. _Perfect thief? _

"I never found out. Dalet physically removed my ass from it, and as I was trying to persuade him to let me open it, Folken interrupted us," Blade finished. _Physically removed? Was Dalet having a little fun? _Dilandau heard quite clearly the snickers from the other slayers. He also saw Dalet wince when Blade said physically removed. _If they keep this up I'm not going to have to ask them what happened while I was gone. _

Dilandau managed to tune out the endless chatter. It saved him from hearing the girls start to compare which of the Dragonslayers were cuter. 

"Dilandau, we're entering the Abaharaki rebel forces territory. Ride ahead and tell them that we are merely passing through. We don't want to be attacked. Especially with these girls," Folken said. Before moving on ahead Dilandau surveyed his slayers. 

"Gatti, Chesta, follow me," He ordered as he pushed his war-horse into a canter. 

"What the hell do you mean, especially with these girls?" he heard Blade demanded angrily as a smirk played along his lips. 

__

What's up with that? Hunter watched as Dilandau and two other horses pulled away from the group. She knew it wasn't Silver or Blade because they were still in the group. _Probably some of his men…but why are they leaving the group?_ With her thoughts trying to process what was happening she barely noticed the group of men surround her. What she did notice was the hilt of a sword slamming into the back of her head, _Someone's going to get screwed major time, _and the blackness that enfolded her twice in less than twenty-four hours. 

"Ugh…ouch," Hunter muttered feeling absolutely violated. _Who the hell do you think you are whoever you are? You are going to get totally screwed over! I don't give a shit what you've done or who you've done, but nobody, and I mean NOBODY whacks me over the head and gets away with it. _

"Hey go tell boss the girl's waking up," a male voice ordered. _You better tell your damn boss he's going to get his ass kicked, hard. _Someone turned and walked briskly out the door, slamming it on the way. Hunter rolled over and got to her feet. She glared at the man standing outside her dark and dreary cell. He had black hair that was short in the front, but got longer in the back. He smiled at her charmingly. 

"You let me the hell out of here and I promise I won't kick your ass to hard," Hunter threatened him darkly. He only laughed after a few moments of puzzled silence. 

"I don't have any control of whether you get let out of her missy," he said cheerfully. _Damn it! Dilandau I can handle, but idiot over here is another story. _

"Look Mr. Sunshine, I have things to do and places to be. If you keep me here some one is going to get seriously screwed, you got that?" She demanded. He stared at her, but didn't say anything, because before he could answer, four people joined him. Hunter could barely contain her laughter. 

"Gaddes. I see you're awake little girl," a male with long blonde hair and frilly clothing said to Hunter. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the other three. He was about Dilandau's height, but had darker skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was a little shorter, with short brown hair and green eyes. The fourth looked like she had been crossbred with a human and a cat. Her hair was pink. 

"Look, let me out of her and no one gets hurt," Hunter said sweetly. _Damn I think I'm going to gag. _

"Please Miss, you were trespassing on my land when you were caught. I have the right to keep you under lock and key. Especially when it isn't safe for a young girl like you to be wandering all alone. Who knows what's about?" Blondie said. _Like who? Name one person who could take me out! Exactly. You can't._

"Oh shit. Is it just me or is everyone sexist around here?" Hunter asked no one in particular. She heard Blondie's friend Gaddes gasp.

"Young lady, females are naturally weaker then men. We have to protect them at all costs," he said. Hunter rolled her eyes. _Great they're all sexists. Well…Dilandau wasn't really; he just wanted to kill me. _

"Oh…wait! I know you! Your village called…their idiot is missing," Hunter said sweetly. _If I say anything sweetly again I'm going to hurt someone…_. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaddes demanded. Once again Hunter rolled her eyes. 

"It means, that I can kick your ass anytime, anywhere, so bring it on," She snarled. Blondie stepped between Gaddes and the cell bars, stopping him from letting him bring it. _Aw…there goes my fun…_

"Young lady, you are in respectable company. Van here is the King of Fanalia, Merle is his boyhood friend, and Hitomi herself is from the Mystic Moon," Blondie put in. Hunter snorted. 

"Where the hell is Fanalia, and what the hell is the Mystic Moon?" Hunter demanded. Everyone stared at her like she was an idiot. 

"It's also known as Earth," the girl Blondie had said was Hitomi brought up. Hunter brought her head around and leveled her gaze at her. 

"What?"

"Earth. The third planet from the sun. The second moon of Gaea," She said.

"Are you implying that I am on a different planet?" Hunter demanded. _This girl is nuts…_

"You are from Earth! I thought so! I am too! Where are you from? What's happening over there? Are you worried about your family? Are---" Hitomi began to ask many questions about Earth. _Nosy little bitch. _

"Look, chick, last time I looked, Earth was a living hellhole. It's 2035 and we don't have any technology. Everything burnt out from the Nuclear War back in 2013. Where have you been all this time?" Hunter said.

"Wh-hat? 2035? Not 1996? Nuclear War? 2013? Are you lying? It's not funny to lie about things like that!" Hitomi said panicking. 

"It's the truth sweetheart, I don't know what you're playing at, but it's true," Hunter said seriously. Hitomi stared at her and then ran from the room crying. _Nut head…_

Gaddes, Van, Merle, and Blondie were staring at her like she was a monster. 

"That was very inconsiderate of you, Miss!" Gaddes said angrily. Blondie and Van left the room, following Hitomi. Gaddes wrapped his hands around the bars to Hunter's cell. 

"You are one little bitch you know that?" he demanded. Hunter raised her eyebrows and smirked. 

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing," she murmured innocently. She glided up to the cell bars and wrapped one hand around a bar. Gaddes sputtered for a moment before Hunter wrapped her free hand around his neck. She held on until instinctively she knew he blacked out and wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. Yanking the key loop off around his belt, she went to the door of the cell and tried each key until one opened the lock. After removing his sword belt and buckling it around her waist, Hunter dragged Gaddes into her 'old' cell. 

"Sweet dreams," she whispered wickedly. Hunter locked the cell door, and took off in the opposite direction. Ultimately she got lost. However it proved fruitful. 

In the rafters of one room, Hunter saw Blondie, Van and Merle talking quietly amongst themselves. Presently the doors where opened and a women entered. _What's this? _

"Allen! General Dilandau Albatou of the Dragonslayers wishes to speak with you. He says it's important!" She informed Blondie. _Allen is it? And Dilandau…ooh this might be good for me! _

"Show him in," Allen ordered her. She turned, left and brought Dilandau and two other men in. _This is where he was going! _

"Allen Schezar. Greetings from the country of Zaiboch. My men and I are merely passing through your domain. We mean you no harm. Please allow us to continue on our way," Dilandau said shortly. Hunter could tell he did not want to be here. It looked like he had nearly choked on please. 

"Of course, please continue," Allen said waving a hand. The doors behind Dilandau suddenly burst open. A man Hunter did not recognize burst in. 

"Boss! The prisoner has escaped!" He yelled. Allen looked alarmed, which was highly contrasting Dilandau's amusement. _Duh I've escaped. _

"How?" Allen demanded.

"I do not know. All I know is that Gaddes is locked in her place," the man informed his superior. Allen placed his head on his fist. _Ooh! Thinking deep thoughts Blondie? _

"Search the grounds. She can't have gone far," He ordered. 

"I'll have everyone on it!" the man replied before turning and leaving. 

"Troubles Allen?" Dilandau asked unconcerned. There was a small smirk on his pale face. 

"Merely a trespasser. She is nothing more," Allen replied. _Nothing more…you little prick, you don't know what you're up against do you? _

"She? As in snappy…brown eyes, light brown hair? About 165 centimeters tall?" Dilandau asked, describing Hunter almost perfectly. _165? Hmm, okay times that by twelve, then times it again by two point five…wow perfectly on! _

"Actually…yes, how do you know?" Allen asked curiously. _Because he tried to kill my sister. _

"She is a trained assassin from Bern. High on our list, I had a slight run-in with her, but she managed to get away. Perhaps she is after you or one of your men?" Dilandau told Allen, pretending to be concerned. _Ooh…someone is definitely going to get hurt…although…what a flattering image. An assassin…_ A small smile flickered over her face. 

"A female assassin? Why?" Allen asked confused. _Because I can kick your ass girlie man! _

"You might have realized, women can sometimes get into places men can't. But since my time is limited, I must be off," Dilandau said calmly. _Okay…Follow Dilandau! He's leaving! _ As easy as that sounded, it wasn't. Hunter had to dodge guards, among numerous other things. When she managed to find a way out, it was from a second story window. _ Shit! Shit! Shit! This is not my lucky day is it? Okay…it's about a fifteen foot drop…can I manage that? _It would appear she had to, otherwise she would get caught again.

"There you are!" Hunter spun and saw the man that had warned Allen that she had escaped. She smiled. However she didn't notice that there was another one, who had gone to get 'Boss.' 

"Bring it on," Hunter grinned. He stared at her hesitantly before propelling himself forward. She thrust her palm upward onto his nose, causing it to crack, and his eyes to water. Hunter threw a strong right hook that connected with his cheek, and he stumbled backward. 

__

She's better then she looks! Allen had arrived in time to see one of his men stumble and fall. The girl had delivered a high kick to his jaw, rendering him unconscious. He saw her smirk, and then she jumped out of the window. 

Running to the window, Allen looked down only to see the girl up and moving. She fled basically. A deer escaping the hunters. But only this time the deer had outfought them. This deer was a survivor. 

Blade yawned. _I never did get to crash for that week did I? _ She and Silver had ceased in talking, after Blade's 'argument' with Folken. She was still steaming from it though. _Where the hell is Hunter? _Her thoughts were broken by another yawn. 

"You okay girl?" Silver asked softly. 

"Yeah…I just need to…*yawn* sleep for a few weeks," Blade whispered back. She saw Silver's small smile. 

"When we stop you can crash. I'll take the night shift," Silver murmured. Blade nodded and yawned again. Her eyes blurred. She vaguely felt Silver place a hand on her arm, making sure she wouldn't fall. 

When Dilandau returned to the group, he noticed two things. The girls had shut-up, and one of them was asleep. 

"Strategoes, Allen Schezar says it's all right to pass through his lands," Dilandau said smugly. _He's a bit preoccupied with an assassin. _Folken just nodded. 

"I believe we should stop for the night. One of the girls thinks so too," Folken replied. 

After they had rolled in, Dilandau did not. He had offered to take the night watch. Glancing up from the fire, he noticed Silver sitting next to her sister's still form. _Why is she still up? _He melted into the shadows, although he wasn't sure why. He found out soon enough. Another form solidified from the shadow. _Hunter…what are you doing here? _

"Hey," Silver murmured to her sister. Hunter knelt beside her. 

"Hey. How is she? And you?" She whispered back, motioning to Blade. 

"Tired, but I think we all are," Silver responded. Hunter nodded, and smoothed Blade's hair. 

"I'll be following, keep an eye out for me. I'll be fine, just make sure to watch your step and what you say. I'll be close, but not that close," She informed. 

"Be careful. I'll try to keep her mouth under control, and Hunter…watch out for Dilandau. He's more dangerous than you think," Silver said seriously. _You better listen to her…_

"I know. He told Allen that I was an assassin from some country. He'll be after me for a while," Hunter said amused. 

"Whose Allen?" Silver asked. 

"I'll explain later, I better get out of here before someone wakes up," Hunter replied before standing up and ghosting away. Silver smiled and continued to watch over Blade's sleeping form. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What do ya think about this chapter? *Hint, hint…* 

Can anyone answer me this? How tall is Hunter? Next chapter dedicated to the person(s) that tell me! (Yeah, yeah I know, it's nothing but bribery, but if it works… (^_^) ) 

****

Next Chapter…hum…Someone dies *gasps* don't worry I don't think you'll care bout him, I haven't even mentioned him yet. Hunter and Folken meet…finally. And they reach the capital of Zaiboch…wait…what is the capital of Zaiboch? Anybody know? If not any suggestions? 


	8. Obsequy

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! Once again I'm sorry…there is some serious Folken bashing in this fic! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. 

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

Since nobody took up my challenge on Hunter's height (She's 5'5") I guess nobody gets this chapter dedicated to them…just kidding, as always it's dedicated to my wonderful reviewers. I love you people! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part Seven: Obsequy 

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Blade demanded. Her short temper was on the account of the smell of hot horse, the smell of hot self, and of course, the smell of hot others. _Better believe Dalet's a hottie…but I need a damn shower! _

"To Boktor, capital of Zaiboch," Folken replied passively. _Where? Oh wait…alien place…don't even know where here is… _Over a week had passed since crossing Abaharaki territory. Nearly a week had gone by without either of the sister's seeing Hunter. Neither of them was worried. Yesterday, Dalet, for he was the only one who knew Blade 'personally,' besides Dilandau who knew Silver, but wasn't talking to either of them, had told them they had crossed into Zaiboch territory. 

"It's about four moons ride," Dalet muttered as quietly as possible. Both Silver and Blade knew why. He didn't want to get into any more trouble than he was already in. The girls also knew why he was in trouble; they had gotten him there. _Four moons? How long is that? _Blade shot Silver a questioning look. Silver shrugged her shoulders, and answered with a look that plainly said, 'How would I know?' It was late afternoon, and the little group consisting of the Dragonslayers, Folken, two Sisters of Death, and one delusional old man, had been traveling since morning. 

"I think I need a smoke," Blade declared to absolutely no one. It didn't fall on deaf ears, but none of her companions besides her sister knew what she was talking about. 

"Since when do you smoke?" Silver demanded confused. _Hum… _

"I don't, but I hear it relieves stress," Blade answered shrugging her shoulders. Silver gaped at her sister, and gave her the, 'What? Are you nuts?' look. 

"Where did you hear that? I hope you know cigarettes are very expensive and they are hardly ever manufactured anymore," she replied realizing what Blade was after, _conversation. _ Silver was happy to oblige.

"From numerous sources! So is everything else nowadays!" Blade said calmly. Before Silver could answer, their delusional old companion's horse joined them. 

"Hummaana, I am forsaken! Umenena," he sang. Both Silver and Blade stared at him, along with most of their other companions. 

"Are you on crack?" Blade asked after a lengthy pause. Silver snorted and burst out laughing. Blade soon joined her, laughing so hard that her eyes started to water. Now everyone stared at them, except the old man, who stopped singing only to mutter strange sayings under his breath. When the sisters' laughter ceased, Blade sniffed and wiped her eyes. _Woo…that was fun! _

Silver was careful not to look at her sister, for fear that she would burst out in laughter once more. Blade smiled smugly. She hadn't had a laugh like that for a while. 

The rest of the day past by uneventfully. Silver slept, while Blade kept watch. On Dalet. He had taken the night shift, or as in actual fact, he had been ordered to. It was part of his punishment. _He is a bonified hottie isn't he? _Blade, although she wanted to, did not stare out right at the gorgeous teen. Instead she only 'casually' glance in his direction once or twice. More than often she stared up at the cluttered black sky filled with little dots of whirling light. Her eyes had often sought out many constellations on nights back on earth. Here however, though they still held the familiar shape, they seemed to be distorted, stretched. Blade's eyes lingered on the moon and her planet. _Will I ever go home? Do I want to go back? _

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" Dalet whispered quietly, from where he was sitting. Blade looked up and met his gaze.

"What?" She asked, confused. Dalet's lips curled slightly into a small smile. 

"The Mystic Moon, it's beautiful," He replied. Blade nodded and returned her eyes to Earth. _The Mystic Moon? That's what they call you, Earth?_

"You better turn in, Blade. Tomorrow's going to be long," Dalet informed quietly. Blade nodded and did as she was told. For some reason she trusted Dalet. Never before had she trusted anyone, except for Hunter and Silver. People turned on you. That was human nature, at least to Blade's knowledge. In her experiences, other people only used you to get what they want. And when that was over with you were yesterday's garbage. Then they threw you out. She was naturally an untrusting person, but both of her sisters had earned her trust. But somehow, Dalet just came and received. _Am I crushing on him that badly? _Morning came and found her in quite the disagreeable mood. 

"I will not eat that crap anymore!" She snarled angrily. Silver rolled her eyes and shook her head. Folken was annoyed, and Dilandau was ready to slaughter her. 

"Shut up and eat your gruel, Blade," Silver ordered calmly, "If I have to eat it, you have to eat it." Blade glared at her sister. _You're supposed to be on my side, Sis! _Silver seemed to decode the glare and gave Blade an, 'I am on your side, if you don't behave, Hunter will kick your ass,' look. 

"Dammit! I thought you people where supposed to be the best fighters in the entire world, can't you eat better? Gruel is…well…degrading for people of your status!" Blade remarked, trying to get them to do something to get better rations. 

"Gruel is not degrading, Blade. It's just watered down porridge," Silver said sweetly. Blade stared at her. 

"You're not helping me…" Blade replied through clenched teeth. She watched Silver shrug her shoulders. _She doesn't want to help me? _

"I'm perfectly fine eating this," Silver responded lying like an expert, something Blade had taught her to do when they were twelve. Blade would only get in trouble from where this was headed. Silver realized Blade was sick of having to do what others told her to do. 

"All right then! Screw the damn Dragonslayers! I'll just go hunt my own damn food!" Blade replied tossing her hair out of her eyes as she turned on her heel and started to walk away. Silver's head came up from where her eyes had fixated on her gruel commanding it to become edible. She stared after her sister. 

"Hey Blade! How the hell are you going to slay it? Imprecate at it until it croaks from horror of your extensive vocabulary, even in foreign terminologies? You don't carry a damn knife!" Silver shouted after standing up. Blade stopped and swiveled until she was facing her sister. _Huh? What did she say? _A smirk fixated itself on Blade's face. Very calmly she held up a dagger. The color drained from Silver's face. She looked angry.

"How dare you insult me with your words bigger than four letters!" Blade said mockingly hurt. There was a smile on her face as well as her sister's. No one accompanying them said anything at all. 

"Blade! What Silver said was 'How are you going to kill it? Swear at it until it dies because of all the swear words you know? Even in different languages?'" a voice from behind her said. Blade jumped. And spun on the balls of her feet to face her older sister.

"Oh it's you. What the hell took you so long Hunter?" Blade said as Hunter removed Silver's dagger from Blade's hand. She then flipped it to its rightful owner who caught it skillfully and replaced it in its sheath.

"Oh nothing…" Hunter calmly as she turned around and walked back into the forest. Silver, Blade, and the rest of their 'crew,' save the delusional old man watched her go. When Hunter came back she was leading a blue-black horse. Silver narrowed her eyes. 

"Where did you get that horse?" She asked suspiciously. Blade started to laugh; she already knew. 

"Around…" Hunter replied vaguely gesturing her hand in the direction she had come from. Blade stopped laughing, her eyes widened and she suddenly attacked 'Hunter's' horse's saddlebags. 

"Where? You didn't steal it did you?" Silver demanded. Hunter looked shocked. 

"How could you suggest such a thing? His owner won't need him anymore anyway," Hunter added as an afterthought. Silver and Hunter both looked offended. 

"YES!" REAL FOOD!" Blade yelled holding up some beef jerky. Both Hunter and Silver ceased in their staring contest to start laughing. Blade started to chomp on Hunter's food oblivious to her sisters' laughter. 

"Hunter, about that horse…" Silver started to say when they had stopped snickering. Hunter rolled her eyes.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking. Just knocked him out for a while, took his horse and left," Hunter said shrugging her shoulders. 

"Why did you knock him out?" Silver asked still not at all convinced. Though why she wasn't was a total mystery to Blade. Hunter never lied to her sisters unless it was conventional. And that was hardly ever. 

"He was trying to kill me. I think he worked for that girlie man Allen. I believe he said something about my being an assassin…hum…I _wonder _where he got that from?" Hunter replied calmly looking past Silver towards Dilandau. She sneered and suddenly realized something. 

"Blade, don't eat all my food. I am not going to eat gruel," Hunter said annoyed. Blade's face was all innocence as she sneakily stole some more food. 

Folken observed the power Hunter appeared to have over her younger sisters with a kind of awe. To an untrained eye, it would seem that she had absolutely no mastery over them, but as much as they seemed to disobey her, she always appeared to have the upper hand. _To have control over these three would have marvelous results…Silver's intelligence, Blade's quick hand, and Hunter's control. _And the best part to him was that it was apparent that the only one he would have to win over was Hunter. _With her in the palm of my hand…the other two will come easily…_

"I assume you are Hunter? I am Folken. Your sister's have had much to say about you," Folken said trying to flatter her. When Hunter's gaze met his, you could have frozen the blood of dragons with it. 

"I know you…you ordered Dilandau to kill my sister," Hunter replied calmingly cold. Folken flinched inwardly, not realizing this obstacle was in the way; that Hunter had heard him threaten her sister.

"I had no idea. I am dreadfully sorry. It will not happen again, you have my word. As an apology, why don't you and your sister's come to Boktor with us? You will be my guests of honor," Folken presented. Hunter eyed him carefully, before turning her head and looking at Silver and at Blade who was chewing on her valuable prize, Hunter's jerky. Silver gave a half shrug along with a warning in her eyes, which said, 'it's up to you, careful he is more than he seems.' Blade however glanced towards one of Dilandau's men. It read clearly in Hunter's eyes, but was muddled in Folken's. _What was that? _

"Since I don't think we have much of a choice, I'll agree. But if you threaten one or both of my sisters again I will slaughter you like the cow you are," Hunter said just as calmly and coldly. She turned and mounted her horse. Folken kept his face impassive. Step one was complete. Bringing Hunter into his grasp would be easier than he thought. She threatened, but what would come of that? She was just a girl; she couldn't do anything to him.

He didn't realize just how wrong he was. 

Dilandau lead the strange little group. He was accustomed to it. The girls did not start the day off by gossiping. Perhaps this was because of Hunter's appearance, and her joining them so few moons ago. Though the silence was a blessing to his ears, it made him nervous. Something was wrong. Dilandau sensed it in his mind, his blood even. They would reach Boktor within the next moon. He knew they would. This area around him was familiar terrain. Nothing was new to him here. 

"What is your line of occupation? I can tell you are no mere woman," Folken said to Hunter. It bothered Dilandau that the Strategoes was acting this way towards Hunter, although why he did not know. Hunter, however, remained cold and distant unable to be reached by any flattery or the heavily veiled threats Folken continued to throw at her. 

"I am an assassin," Hunter replied shortly. A smug smile threatened to form over Dilandau's lips. _So you heard my description of you in Allen's barn did you? You must have been hiding in the rafters…is it true? _

"Really? From where might I ask? And on what business?" Folken asked falsely interested. Dilandau tuned in. Where was she from? The girls were strange. They wore strange clothing, said strange things, and did strange things. 

"From a capital of a land so far away you couldn't possibly have heard of it," Hunter responded exasperated. Dilandau realized that she wanted to be left alone, and Folken's continuous questions where beginning to annoy her. 

"Try me," Folken said pleasantly. Now Folken was annoying Dilandau. Wouldn't he just shut-up and leave the girl alone? 

"Los Angeles, California. The Golden State," She responded rendering Folken speechless for at least a little while. Dilandau had never heard of that place before. Unfortunately neither had Folken and he wanted to hear all about it. Dilandau unconsciously bit his own tongue in aggravation. The coppery metallic taste of his own blood surprised him for a moment. He hadn't tasted blood, anyone's blood for a long time. It distracted him for a while, long enough to not hear Blade tell Folken to shut-up. He heard the voices, but didn't make the time to break out of his speculation to place the words. When he did, it was quiet. No one spoke. Not a word was said. The eerie silence that hung over them was broken by a bird calling in the distance. Moments flew by without a word. 

"Looks like rain…" Silver said quietly. Dilandau glanced up at the sky. Indeed it did look like rain. The sky was filled with salt-and-pepper clouds. 

"Let it rain," Blade replied darkly.

"Let the sky open up, and reap havoc upon thirsting mortals. Let the winds blow away our enemy's only protection. Let us be guided by the single ray of light that only our eyes can see. Let acid cloudbursts fall, and freezing monsoons follow…" Every single person stopped and turned to stare at their delusional prisoner. 

"How…" Hunter's voice failed her while staring at the ancient man.

"…poetic…" Silver finished for her. Dilandau glanced at the sisters. All three of them sat there staring at the prisoner. The one he had been denied killing. His eyes narrowed. He felt that somehow, some way, he was missing something. Something important, important enough to secure survival. 

"I still think he's on crack…" Dilandau heard Blade whisper to Silver. Hunter appeared to have heard it also, for she turned her head to look at her siblings. There was a faint trace of a smile threatening to appear on her face. 

"We better keep moving. That is if we wish to make Boktor by the next moon," Dilandau spoke up calmly, still feeling a little weirded out by the old man's attempt at poetry. 

The company moved on through the night without further delay. Neither Dilandau nor Folken felt it necessary to stop for the night, mainly because it had begun to rain. Blade would've started to complain if Silver had not elbowed her in the side. 

The next day the city of Boktor entered into their view. Dilandau saw this as neither fortunate nor displeasing. Either way, he would be rid of Folken for at least a few days. Not to mention Silver, Blade, and Hunter would be out of his hair in no time. Or so he thought. At the gate, a sentinel stopped them to ask their business. Dilandau glared angrily at him. _He must be new…_ A slow wicked smile appeared on his face. 

"My business? You need not know my business. I am Dilandau Albatoa, General of the Dragonslayers," Dilandau said softly, malice dripping from his voice. His enjoyment from watching the guard squirm disgusted Folken and he knew it. The few years he had been the General of the Dragonslayers, Dilandau had learned to read Folken quite well_. Very well indeed._

"…L-lord D-Dil-Dilandau…forgive me! Please! …Lord…Dilandau…" the sentinel muttered, panicking. Apparently his fear for Dilandau was great. _Whose wouldn't? _From the corner of one of his magenta eyes, Dilandau saw Hunter watching with interest. 

"Dilandau, that is enough. We do not have time for this. Please allow us to pass through," Folken said sternly. Dilandau continued to glare at the guard while he opened the gate. _Next time…_

Folken pulled his mount ahead of Dilandau's stallion. He watched the man in front of him with a vengeful hatred. Clenching his jaw, he ran a finger over his right cheek. 

"Aggravating, isn't he?" Dilandau jerked his head in the direction of Hunter's voice. Her 'horse' had found its self along side his. He gave an unsociable nod. Once again, he just barely caught the smirk that crossed her face. 

"What's the matter, Dil? Don't want to talk to me?" Hunter asked him malevolently. This time her smirk stayed on her face. It annoyed him, yet…

"Don't call me that. And no I don't want to talk to you. I'm a little preoccupied right now," Dilandau replied. 

"Okay Dil. I won't call you that. That is such an uncommon name. That. That Albatoa. Hum that sounds…odd," Hunter said mockingly. Dilandau clenched his jaw again. 

"What do you want?" Dilandau replied calmly. Hunter smiled as they turned the corner onto another cobbled street. 

"Now we're getting somewhere! What does he want with my sisters and me?" Hunter asked nodding towards Folken. Dilandau's gaze fixated on her. 

"How would I know?" He demanded. Hunter ran her left hand through her hair. She shrugged. 

"I don't know Dil. You two just seem so…close," Hunter replied calmly. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Do you realize what…" Dilandau started. He stopped when they heard mournful music. _Is that what I think it is? _ The streets where clear and many people where dressed in black. _Mourning clothes? Who? _

"That's odd…" he said more to himself than to anyone else. Hunter, however, heard.

"What's odd? Come on! Spill!" She demanded, curious. 

"Funeral processions…they are only performed for…royalty…" Dilandau suddenly realized what was going on. _What a blow to Folken…they were so close…them and their idiotic final plans…_

Emperor Dornkirk was dead.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hee. Hee. Hee…Muhahahahahaha!!!!! *Suddenly realizes people are staring…* What? Oh come on! I know that deep down all (and not so deep for others) wanted that old windbag to die! (And not cause the nice Folken to die…) Dornkirk was an old dude that was like a bagillion zillion years old! (OK only like a little over 200, but…) 

Till next time!

Lizardgirl


	9. A Forced Decision

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

wizened

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! Once again I'm sorry…there is some serious Folken bashing in this fic! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. Unless of course I borrowed them from somewhere else…that is possible you know. I could've read about something somewhere, and just happened to use them…and I'm rambling again…gotta go!

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

Yeah! The dirty old man on life support is dead! (I thinks someone pulled his plug…) Alleluia! 

Hey any ideas for a pairing with Silver? (I know…I'm a terrible matchmaker…)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part Eight: A Forced Idea

Entering her 'quarters,' the first thing Silver noticed was Hunter stretched out on the divan. With her muddy combat boots still on, and resting on the armrest. She stifled her laughter and stepped over Blade, who was lying on the floor, and made her way over to the bed. It annoyed Silver how her sisters could sleep anytime; anywhere they wanted to, yet she could not. Blade had told her once, 'Hunter doesn't care about comfort, and I'm just strange.' 

Hunter had asked Folken early yesterday about a training area. At the word 'training' the other two girls winced. Training meant hard grueling work, at least in Blade's perspective. Silver didn't mind it so much, as to the fact it was Blade who usually got the blunt of Hunter's anger, mainly because she had been the cause of it. The youngest Sister of Death had learned long ago not to mess with Hunter. When Hunter got angry, she got _angry, _and you don't want to mess with an angry Hunter. Blade groaned from the floor, and rolled over. 

"No more good soup," She moaned, and shifted slightly. _What? _ Silver placed a hand over her mouth and tried to choke back her laughter, in which she succeeded in doing. Blade had been right; she was _strange_. Now that she thought about it, Blade wasn't the only one to be a little weird in the eyes of others. Most people didn't understand them, didn't even take the time to. Hunter had her blunt nature, Blade's nature tended to be rough and unruly, while herself, she was quiet outside, yet dangerous. They all where. They didn't receive the name Sisters of Death for nothing. Hunter stretched, cracking a few joints as she sat up. Silver winced. _Damn…_ She watched as her sister tidied her light brown, almost dark blonde hair. _What I would give for her or Blade's hair…_ Hunter surveyed the room and found her sister sitting on the bed. She smiled, which Silver returned. To most people, Hunter's grin was cocky, overbearing, sure-of-herself. True it tended to be, but it meant no harm. When she grinned with malice, that's when you where in trouble. She had never seen that look of absolute hatred and vengeance on anyone else. In which her sister's eyes would turn to ice crystals. Promised revenge dripping from her fountain of ill-willed words, along with her pearly white teeth which, although perfect, spat venom like a snake. Silver shuddered inwardly; once again becoming fully aware of the things Hunter was capable of. That they all where capable of committing. _Survival of the fittest…that's the way the wheel of fate turns…_ No, Silver realized that she had seen that look before. Combing through her memories of the past few days, she came across one that freaked her out. Only a few days ago, when they had entered the city…Folken had stopped Dilandau from hurting that guard and then moved ahead of him. She had seen that look flicker cross his pale face for the fleetingest of moments. _How can two people so different…be so much alike? _

"Silver? You awake? Or did you learn how to meditate without telling me the secret of how you do it? Do you know what I would give to learn how to float?" Hunter asked Silver who broke out of her thoughts to smile at her oldest sister. 

"No…I was just thinking, you know…deep thoughts…" Silver replied shrugging her shoulders. Hunter smiled.

"Oh…that's…pretty cool to! Hey what Blade worm out of Dalet?" Hunter asked gesturing to the sleeping form of Blade on the floor. Silver shrugged.

"All she said was that the Emperor is dead, he was like two-hundred or something, and on life support," Silver replied, "Oh and he and Folken where really close, and Dilandau wasn't very fond of him,"

"That's it? Something's going wrong with her touch. Any other time she'd have the info in ten seconds flat," Hunter said confused. Silver nodded in agreement. Blade was good at getting information out of people, safes, vaults, and whatnot. Her eyes suddenly lit up with a sudden insight. _I didn't realize it was that bad…_

"Or…maybe it's just Dalet…" Silver whispered. Hunter gaped at her for an instant, her chestnut eyes fumbling for an answer. When it came, a small gasp accompanied it. Hunter ran a hand threw her hair, bewilderment stuck on her face. She rubbed her nose, and Silver knew exactly what she was thinking, for she herself was thinking the same exact thing. _This is not good…I didn't realize it was that serious…_

"Oh shit…we are screwed," They said in union. If some one had been standing outside of that room, that person would have thought that only one person had spoken, not two.

Dilandau paced back and forth in his 'throne' room. His loyal Dragonslayers knelt in front of him, their heads bowed. Jakuja was at the end. The hound-man had not been with them on the razing of the village of Carnel. Folken had taken the liberty of sending him on a solo mission. That angered the young General. _No one over steps my authority!!! _ He paused for a moment pondering the wicked and twisted things he wished to do to Folken. One of these days the silver-haired teenager would hurt that bastard. He continued to pace, while his slayers stayed silent and still. Politics would hang in the air for quite some time. Dilandau always knew there was a squabble over who would inherit the throne. Emperor Dornkirk did not plan on dying. Especially with that life support machine, stabilizing his condition, holding off the inevitable. Which had finally come. Death. Now some duke, prince, or anyone with 'royal' blood could take the throne of Zaiboch. Dilandau did not care who reigned as long as he had his battles to fight. The only thing he dreaded was a peaceful ruler. Like Emperor Rumakoski, the ruler some centuries before Dornkirk's time. Without bloodshed, Dilandau would go slowly crazy. Once again Dilandau stopped pacing. Only this time his eyes fell on his slayers. 

"Dalet, stay. The rest of you go. Go train," Dilandau ordered. Quickly they filed out of the room. All except Dalet, who stayed in the same position. His long hair hid his face from Dilandau's view.

"Stand Dalet," Dilandau said with the same tone of voice as before. Dalet stood, his eyes lowered to the ground. He had learned from past experiences not to mess with Dilandau in this mood. 

"Yes Lord Dilandau?" He asked, his voice even. Dilandau slammed his fist against his cheek. Dalet stumbled backward, but did not fall. His master's eyes where narrowed, and his lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Did I ask you to speak Dalet? Now I want to know what is going on between you and that girl," Dilandau said. He didn't ask, but instead said it with the air of a statement. Dalet's eyes rose to meet his commander's. Dilandau noticed there was a question hanging in them.

"Well? …Are you going to answer me?" He asked his voice getting angry. 

"Lord Dilandau…I assume by 'that girl' you mean Blade. I-I…nothing is going on…" This time Dalet did fall. He glared up at the General. Dilandau caught and returned his glare.

"Don't lie to me, Dalet," He said while his rage was building, climbing to huge proportions. In the back of his mind, Dilandau realized that this rage had nothing to do with Dalet and Blade. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about, but since Dalet was there; he took it out on him. 

"I-I'm not lying to you Lord Dilandau! Folken ordered me to watch out for her!" Dalet protested. Dilandau jerked his head towards Dalet, his eyes on fire. 

"Folken was involved? He ordered…and you listened?" Dalet shrunk away from his leader. 

"Lord Dilandau…I…he came and said it was your orders…" Dalet replied, trying to spare himself from Dilandau's wrath. Dilandau's gaze turned from fiery to calculating. _Hum…_ he started to pace again, relieving Dalet some. 

"Why? Why would he do that? Why bring them to Boktor? What does he want with them?" Dilandau mused out loud. Dalet did not say anything. He knew this tone of voice. It meant, speak and I hurt you. Dilandau repeatedly ran his index finger over his right cheek, calming himself. _What does he want? _Dilandau repeatedly tried to piece the puzzle together. The problem was, he didn't appear to have all the pieces. What was he missing? 

"What? Dammit!" Dilandau snarled. The Dragonslayer who had remained on the floor winced; Lord Dilandau angry was not a nice Dilandau, hell, there was no such thing as a nice Dilandau. Dilandau's questions, however, caused Dalet to think. What did Folken want with those girls? 

"…Lord Dilandau?" Dalet's voice broke through to Dilandau. He turned and gazed at his Dragonslayer. 

"What?" Dilandau growled back, his anger coming from the frustration that raged within him. Dalet stayed where he was on the floor. His face however portrayed the confusion and slight frustration that Dilandau was feeling. 

"If Bla…these girls are important to the Strategoes, what would he use them for? He already has control over us…at least he thinks so," Dalet said. Dilandau stared at him some pieces of this intricate puzzle coming into grasp. _Hunter…fighter. Silver…not sure…Blade…? _

"Dalet…what is she good at?" Dilandau asked curiously. 

"Who, sir?" Dalet asked puzzled. What was his commander trying to say? 

"Blade…what does she do well?" 

"I, I'm not sure exactly Lord Dilandau. She's very good at stealing…but otherwise…I'm not sure," Dalet answered. Dilandau continued to pace, muttering to himself. _Stealing? …the perfect thief…_

"Dalet. I want you to get close to her. Find out all you can about the three of them. Everything. You may go. Join the others in their training," Dilandau ordered, his voice calm. Dalet stood, turned on his heel and left the room. Dilandau sat in his throne drawing a dagger over the metal chair. A low scratching sound filled the room. It did not bother Dilandau who continued to place pieces of the puzzle that had been placed together. He was the little child who would labor for hours to fit his toy back together, or until it modeled to his liking. However much some people denied it, Dilandau and the Dragonslayers were no longer boys. Their bodies had hardened to the utmost perfect physical physique, and they no longer thought of childish dreams. They where warriors to the core. And warriors were dangerous enough, but warriors lead by Dilandau Albatoa, meant death to any and all that opposed them. 

Hunter strolled along the halls behind the servant who Folken had sent to 'retrieve' her. Whoever it was seemed very nervous in her presence, though Hunter had absolutely no idea why. _I didn't say anything…_ She smirked smugly. _Poor dude…he was only doing his job…_

"Hey…mister? Are we there yet? How much longer?" Hunter asked pleasantly. The poor man literally shook and Hunter spotted sweatdrops rolling down his neck. _Rain on a window plane…Blood from a wound…_ She rolled her neck, trying to get the large kink out of it. Her neck would get stiff otherwise, and she couldn't have that happening. Glancing out some windows she passed, she saw that it was a beautiful morning. The sky was dark, threatening to spill the rain that was coming. Hunter loved rain. It washed away everything. The young man-servant in front of her suddenly stopped, and motioned up a staircase. 

"H-he's up t-th-there…remember to knock…" he whispered as Hunter easily, but warily began to climb the steps. It was a circular staircase that made Hunter edgy. Objects without corners tended to offer no hiding places in the case of an emergency. Though she was unsure of what emergency that might be. Even after Silver's words of warning about Folken, Hunter felt absolutely no fear for that man. Finally reaching the top she stood staring at the wooden door before her. Something was up, and Hunter did not like the suspense. Whatever it was, she knew it wouldn't be good for her. Raising her right hand she struck the door thrice. Nothing. The silence made the fifteen-year-old nervous, a state in which she rarely found herself in. Brushing her hair out of her face, Hunter knocked once more. Again, nothing. No shuffling of feet, no voice telling her to come in or to leave, no nothing. Instead of what many rational people would do in her case, leave, Hunter reached for the knob on the door. Testing it, she found it turned quite easily. The door swung open without sound. She entered slowly, her eyes studying her current surroundings. _Dammit! The bastard calls me here and he isn't here himself? What the hell is up with that? And why is it so quiet?_

"I was afraid you would not grace me with your presence, Hunter," the sound of Folken's voice surprised the girl, and for a fleeting second she had been ready to throw her switchblade at the movement. Instead she wrapped her hand around it just in case. Much to her dismay, the Abaharakis had taken her favorite dagger, and she had not gotten it back. Hunter's upper lip curled and she turned to face Folken. 

"Why not? Don't you think I have time for the little people?" She asked sarcastically, practically spitting venom. Folken didn't smile, he didn't frown. Instead he just stood there watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. In return, Hunter examined him calculating how many ways she could actually hurt him. 

"You did, but now you don't Hunter. You schedule is going to be quite full for many moons," Folken replied in his annoying nondescript voice. Hunter, who had just been wondering if he carried any knives under that floor-length cloak, jerked herself back to the present. 

"What do you mean my schedule is going to be full? You don't have any choice over what my time consuming activities involve," She replied haughtily. 

"No, I don't, not really anyway. Dilandau will be the one to decide that," Folken said while he was examining a crystal figurine. Hunter's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer, all the while fingering the switchblade in her hand. 

"What the hell does Dilandau have to do with this?" Hunter asked, her voice hovering on dangerous. Had Folken the experience with her, he would have realized the thin ice underneath him was about to break. Instead he faked bewilderment. 

"Don't you know? Dilandau has requested, although I am not sure why, for you and your sisters to become Dragonslayers…and since he absolutely demanded this happen, I said it would be so," Folken replied astonished. Hunter balled her hands into fists, holding the knife so it would not injure her. 

"He…he what? And you…you agreed? Why the hell do you think I'd agree to that? You have absolutely no authority over me. Or my sisters for that matter," Hunter responded. _Dragonslayers? …why would…_

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter…I've always had that authority over everyone. And when Dilandau wants something he gets it," Folken said smugly. Hunter stared at him, her eyes burning coals. 

"No. Absolutely not. My sisters and I will not work for you. You will not be able to…to…" Hunter's voice stopped. Her entire body felt like it had been coated in cement that was almost done drying. Hunter's lungs felt like they were being smothered. It was like someone was choking her whole body. She labored to suck in air, getting only a hair above the borderline of suffocation. _What the hell's happening to me? _

"Hunter…you will listen to me, otherwise you'll die. Do you want to die, Hunter?" Folken asked mocking her. Mocking her struggle to survive. Mocking her very existence. Blackout was very close. It was opening the door to her life. _He's killing me…and I can't fight back…_

Just as her vision began to fuzz over, the pressure terminated. Slowly, objects, which had begun to blur, became sharp and defined. Her breathing ceased to be labored and she no longer felt choked. _What just happened? _

"If you want to argue about it, I'd go ask Dilandau. And do be respectful Hunter. He is you commander now," Folken said as sweetly as possible. Hunter turned on her heel, already recovered, and ran out the door. She was going to find Dilandau and hurt him. 

When Hunter had come crashing into his room, Dilandau hadn't known what to expect. His belief was that the damn girl was out of his way for a while. She just stood there looking royally pissed off. Hunter's eyes where narrowed and she clenched something in her hand. 

"What do you want?" Dilandau growled. He hadn't wanted to be disturbed, but unfortunately Hunter did not care what Dilandau did or didn't want right now. 

"What…do…I…_want_? Should I start at the beginning my _Lord_, of do you just want me to start now and finish the beginning later?" Hunter spat out viciously. _Beginning? …later? …Lord? She's never called me that…_

"What are you talking about girl? I don't have time for this," Dilandau demanded. He was starting to get annoyed. She was acting strangely. 

"You better make time, Dil, cause this is going to take awhile. Or you could just be a good little idiot and let me kick your ass," Hunter replied. Dilandau could tell she was angry, but what about? He didn't remember doing anything to piss her off, but then again, why should he care? 

Her next move caught him off guard. She launched herself at him, knocking him down. He rolled some distance and a few feet away from where she landed. Dilandau's eyes never left her, but in his mind he was recalling her fighting style from the last time they had fought. They both leapt to their feet, and began to circle each other. Hunter crouched low, her fists held out in front of her. She was ready to take defensive or offensive, whatever one happened to come first. When Dilandau moved forward, Hunter aimed to kick him in the stomach, but he caught her foot. The same familiar smirk played about his lips. _How easy…_ Instead of her tripping and falling like he expected, she brought her other leg up and kicked him in the face. Dilandau tackled her sending them both to the ground. They struggled for awhile, rolling and punching, until Hunter found herself on top. She was straddling his abdomen. Coping his smirk Hunter reached in her pocket and pulled out her switchblade. She moved it until it was parallel to his neck. It snapped open and made contact with Dilandau's neck. Hunter held it so it wouldn't slit his throat, but would be easy enough to do, if needed. 

"Now we talk," Hunter said calmly. 

"About what, _sweetheart,_" Dilandau replied sarcastically. He already knew what he was going to do. 

"About why you demanded that prick Folken to force my sisters and I to join the Dragonslayers," Hunter responded, sneering. However, this was another thing that caught Dilandau off guard. _Dragonslayers? …demanded? **Folken…**_

"What? Why in the Mother of Gaea would I want you to be a Dragonslayer?" Dilandau asked sneering right back.

"Because I'm better than your troops and you know it. Folken said you always get what you want. Well news flash Dil, I do to," Hunter retorted.

"The Dragonslayers are the best fighters in Gaea. And I do not want you as a Dragonslayer," Dilandau said. 

"Really? Because I'm a girl? What? Are you afraid of a little girl beating up your elite slayers? Are…" Hunter stopped speaking for Dilandau's hands had found her knees, and where traveling slowly up her legs. Her eyes widened when they saw the cocky grin on Dilandau's face. Hunter's face clouded with confusion, and Dilandau read it quite clearly. _What's the matter, slut? Can't you downshift that fast? _True, they had been fighting only moments ago, but that wasn't the problem. Dilandau stopped moving his hands at her waist. The cocky grin on his face became even more apparent. Quickly he tightened them and flung her body over his head. Dilandau jumped to his feet with the same smug smirk resting with ease on his face. She was already standing, and Dilandau was slightly shocked to see her looking at him like he was an idiot. 

"Oh come on Dil! That's the oldest trick in the book! Everyone knows that?" Hunter said, "But what I wanna know is whether of not we listen to that prick ass Folken?" Dilandau stared at her, his own face slightly clouded with confusion.

"You know, my girls and I becoming part of your elite fighting group? Hello Dil? Are you listening to me?" Hunter demanded. 

"You actually believed I told Folken I wanted you as a slayer?" Dilandau said unbelievingly. Hunter narrowed her eyes. This wasn't going to be fun. 

Twelve wizened men sat around a conference table. As the late Emperor Dornkirk's most trusted associates, these twelve had been chosen to choose the new king. They had been discussing the latest problem with the throne. Who would they give it to? Finally, the only thing they could come up with was casting an anonymous vote amongst them. Whichever nominee held the highest votes, he would rule Zaiboch. Though this left the fate of Zaiboch totally up to chance, it was the cheapest and quickest why to solve the problem. 

So in the end, they all handed a folded piece of paper to the eldest and most respected among them. 

"Jason, Erek, Jason, Kurtis, Erek, Jason, Frederick, Jason, Jason, Erek, Kurtis, and Frederick. The final tally has Jason as the winner with five votes. Long live Emperor Jason!" he said slowly, but clearly.

"Long Live King Jason," the rest echoed quietly. It was decided. Jason Deberacut was to be Zaiboch's new Emperor. 


	10. Mistakes equal Major Problems

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! Once again I'm sorry…there is some serious Folken bashing in this fic! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. Unless of course I borrowed them from somewhere else…that is possible you know. I could've read about something somewhere, and just happened to use them…and I'm rambling again…gotta go!

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! This chapter is dedicated to those people that got mad at me for the wait. 

Sorry about the wait! It's just that my Internet service went nuts and I couldn't get online until a few days ago. Oh and I had it going pretty well until I reread it and I found I didn't like where it was going so…I deleted the whole thing and started all over…oh and I'm trying a new format cause…I don't know…do ya like it better or worse? 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part Nine: Mistakes equal Major Problems

Back and forth, back and forth. Though Silver's back was to Hunter, and she made no sound, she knew that Hunter was pacing. She did that once in a while, and it unnerved Silver, made her nervous, paranoid even. Silver drew a card from the deck of cards that Blade had 'found.' She suspected that Blade had stolen it from some noble. That tendency just happened to stick to Blade. Realizing she drew the queen of hearts, and that she had no need of it, Silver discarded it. Blade snatched it from the discard pile immediately, giving Silver a slight clue to her hand. Hunter continued to pace. When she had returned from her meeting with Folken, she had been raging, almost out of control. She filled them in on their new 'position,' and the two of them just shrugged it off. 'It wasn't a big deal that they had been ordered to do something, Hunter would get them out of it. She always did,' Blade had replied before lying down her cards and beating Silver at Gin Rummy for the ninth time in a row. Silver started to grumble and they both dismissed Hunter's worries from their shoulders, starting a new game. Often times this dismissed Hunter of her worries herself, but unfortunately it didn't help now. Hunter started to mutter to herself, trying to think of some way to get out of the tangled mess she and her sisters had involuntarily gotten into.

"Hunter don't worry! What's the worst that can happen? We die? Big deal. Everyone dies sometime. And stop pacing. You know I hate that!" Silver said aggravatingly while sorting her cards, revealing she only needed two more threes to get a gin. _Maybe I'll win this time…_ Drawing a card she got another queen. She was about to discard it, but stopped realizing that Blade was after queens. So instead she threw the two of diamonds in the pile. It didn't help much because Blade snatched that one, two. She smirked and laid her hand down, cockily saying, "Gin." Silver threw her hand down and studied Blade's hand. She balled her hands into fists and started to swear under her breath. Blade looked shocked, and Hunter stopped pacing, trying to contain her sudden bout of laughter. 

"BLADE! I wish you would stop CHEATING on cards against your own sister! And against ME! I may not be Hunter, and able to kick your ass, but I will hurt you!" Silver nearly yelled angrily. If it was even possible, Blade looked even more shocked than before. Hunter gained control over her laughter, and sat on the floor next to Silver. She picked up Silver's hand of cards and studied it. 

"Silver…you have gin…" Hunter said sorting the cards so the left over queen matched her fourth jack and her king of spades. Silver stared at the cards before a surprised 'oh' escaped her lips. "Blade never cheats on anything against a sister…" Hunter continued, "It's against her morals. Besides, she always wins because she never properly taught you how to play Gin Rummy. Or me for that fact, it's easier for her because she thinks like a card player." Silver shrugged her shoulders and muttered Oops. Blade held her head up and had a smirk of triumph that was mixed with slight guilt. Hunter rolled her eyes; while Silver collected the cards and started to set up to play Speed with Hunter. Blade looked stunned. They were playing cards…without her! Overcoming her shock, she shrugged her shoulders and watched. 

"So…when do we train? Ya know with the slayers?" She asked hopefully. Hunter leveled her gaze at Blade realizing what she meant. In doing so, however Silver went through her cards and won. "Is he all you are thinking about lately?" Hunter asked. Silver smiled smugly at Blade, her look telling that it is possible for her to win a card game. Hunter grinned back at her youngest sister. 

"Uhh…well…yeah basically," Blade replied wringing her hands. Hunter thought for a moment before she answered, "Aside from the fact that you think he's cute, what else is there to like about him?" Blade replied with a horrified look. Silver started to shuffle the deck of cards, a grin fixed on her face. 

"I don't think he's cute…I know he's hot! And he's nice…and he's hot, and he's a Dragonslayer…and he's more hot…and he's…" Blade started to ramble. Hunter raised one of her eyebrows as she heard hot for about the thirtieth time. Silver shook her still grinning head, and did the bridge shuffle with the cards. 

"Enough, we know he's hot already!" Hunter said stopping Blade short. Her eyes widened and she was about to retort when Hunter continued, "And yes you can have him, I don't want him thank you very much." She started to crack her fingers, another thing that annoyed Silver to the extreme. One look towards the guilty party silenced the annoying sound. 

"I can't believe you don't want him! Only a weirdo like you could turn down a double-dipped marshmallow fudge brownie," Blade replied haughtily. Cards went flying everywhere as Silver lost control over her shuffling because of her laughter. Hunter placed a hand over her mouth to keep her own laughter in for the moment. She succeeded. Blade was known for her extravagance. She liked to picture people as flavors. Anyone who was a vegetable or certain other foods was not high on her favorite list. All the others, the ones she like to eat were people she got along with quite well, especially if it was chocolate or vanilla or any other kind of ice cream. Being her sisters, Hunter and Silver got off well. Silver was Turtle Tracks, while Hunter was Rocky Road. Dalet being double-dipped marshmallow fudge brownie meant that Blade held him in _very _high regard. Hunter and Silver usually picked on Blade by calling her the veggies she hated. 

"Yeah…I like being a weirdo. Although I'm not going to let either of you two become Dragonslayers, let's go train, Turtle Tracks and…Radish," Hunter said while standing up. She helped Silver up who was still laughing, and Blade followed protesting mildly. 

"They are straying, my Lord…" a cloaked figure murmured to the bareheaded man next to him. They both stared into the small pool of a now twisting purplish-black color

"Yes…I figured they would…they are beginning to break free. We cannot have that. It is vital to our plan that they stay loyal to the cause. They cannot know the truth." The man's servant agreed, though he didn't voice it. His master knew that he agreed. _That is why you are the only one left surviving._

"They are forming interests I said they would not have. Moons ago, I heard the youngest wish to learn about fighting. That is not her place. She must stay within her logic and quick mind. The others must stay in the sector I had decided for them at their birth. Otherwise the plan will fail," the Master continued without pause, "See to it that the oldest is brought here. Not her body, mind you, it will die in these conditions, just her soul. She is to be warned against broadening her and her sisters' horizons. Do as you see fit. And gain better control of the other. We cannot lose him either." Then he turned and left, leaving his hunchbacked servant to do his dirty work. Not that it was minded; the servant was bent by a twisted and tormented childhood into a nasty little spite. The master chose him to live, and the rest to die. His face twisted into an awful grin as he searched for the spell he needed. A potion, dangerous and vile, needing use of ingredients rare. It was to his master's advantage that they kept ingredients of every rarity in storage. He had not mixed up a potion in quite a while, so he was having a bit of fun. 

"…Unicorn hair…stir in one drop of undine's blood…a powdered kelpie's finger…" he muttered the ingredients to himself, never noticing the extra portions he was putting in.

Tears ran down Hitomi Kanzaki's pale face. Her large green eyes where slightly bloodshot from the crying she had been doing lately. Nothing could comfort her now. It used to be that she was able to look into the night sky to see the Earth and that would comfort her. It had once appeared to promise she was going to get home, but ever since that girl was captured, and she told Hitomi about the Earth's present condition, it never helped anymore. Even though Allen and the others had assured her that the girl had been lying, it did little for her. Hitomi knew that girl hadn't been lying. Her clothes, her attitude, the look in her eyes, betrayed she too was from Earth. If it was really 2035, if she ever got back home, nothing would be the same. Fresh tears welled in her eyes. They blinded her keeping her from seeing Merle's face poke through the door. 

"…Hitomi? Are…are you going to be okay?" the young cat-girl asked. Hitomi wiped away her tears, allowing for her to see Merle. 

"…I…I don't know Merle…I don't think I can go back…" Hitomi started to say, but stopped when her throat tightened. She drew her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them. Merle stood in front of the door, obviously uncomfortable with being nice to Hitomi. 

"I'll be honest with you Hitomi…I don't really know what to say. But if it'll help, you can stay with Allen, or Lord Van and me…" Merle replied awkwardly. Hitomi gave her a grateful smile, but her eyes remained sad, causing Merle to get a little angry at her and to continue, "Look here Hitomi! That girl…she wasn't from the Mystic Moon! Albatoa…General Albatoa described her perfectly! He said that…that she was…an assassin from Bern! She's got to be an expert with lying to be able to get out of tight situations!" Hitomi's sad gaze didn't change.

"Do you believe him? Can you trust him enough to believe him? I've…I've heard stories about him…" She whispered, trying to contain her tears. Merle didn't meet the wide green eyes. She knew exactly what stories Hitomi had heard…and that they where true. Dilandau Albatoa was the devil himself. Even though she had known he couldn't do anything to her, and that Lord Van and Allen would protect when he had come into Allen's fortress, she had been frightened. Anyone with at least a little sense would have been. 

"I…I won't lie to you Hitomi…the stories…are true. But why would he lie about that? What use would it be to him?" Merle asked trying to convince Hitomi that girl had lied. 

"I-I don't know…but why wouldn't he? What could possibly stop him from making something up about her?" Hitomi asked in return. Merle sat next to Hitomi, her expression reading confused. The two of them sat in silence for a while, both thinking. What would make Dilandau lie about that girl? Merle sighed in frustration. 

"Who knows if he did or not? Of why for that matter?" If it's true you can always take my offer up…it'll…I'll need time to adjust and so will Lord Van, but I'm sure we'll work it out," Merle murmured, giving Hitomi a quick hug before leaving the room. For some reason the green-eyed girl felt better. 

"Father! I'm a princess now! I want servants to do that kind of thing!" cried the eldest daughter of Jason Deberacut, the new emperor of Zaiboch. Cassandra was sixteen and used to getting her way. Having a father like hers wrapped around her little finger was very useful most of the time. Few times did it actually hinder her. Currently she did not want to saddle her own horse. She found it degrading and the blonde did not want to get sweaty or break a nail. She was the daughter of an Emperor now! How could anyone expect her to do work? 

"You're right Cassandra, I'll find someone to saddle your horse for our afternoon ride," the Emperor replied, earning his daughter's sweet smile and approval from her ocean blue eyes. At that moment, the stable door opened and three girls entered. They were chattering about something, but stopped when they realized they weren't alone. Emperor Jason smiled and decided it must have been fate's doing.

"You there! Come saddle my daughter's horse! Immediately! We wish to get going," he commanded. All three of them looked shocked and one also looked very angry.

"Huh? …Just who the hell do you think you…ugh…" the blacked-haired girl asked angrily before getting elbowed in the stomach by the one with red hair who murmured, "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior, your Majesty, but she does not like it when people order her around. We _are_ guests here." Cassandra looked disdainful at their behavior. The middle-aged emperor looked interested, and partially disbelieving.

"Just whose guests are you? I don't recall anyone mentioning guests in the palace," He replied, angry at the fact that he had been disobeyed. The third girl with light brown hair appeared to be impatient. She kept glancing around, and it seemed she was looking for a way out. 

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but we haven't the time…Lord Dilandau is waiting and we are already late. Training started a while ago, and he gets angry when we are late…we…we got lost. We don't know our way around the castle yet, so…can you tell us how to get to the training area?" the red head asked. 

"Lord Dilandau? You're Dragonslayers? That's not possible, only men are allowed to be Dragonslayers!" his Majesty protested. It was common knowledge that only men where allowed to be Dragonslayers, and only if they were the best. 

"Look your Majesty, we didn't have a choice. It was Folken's orders, and we don't disobey orders so if you'll tell us how to get to the training area before Dilandau decides our tardiness is…well before he blows his top," the impatient girl said. Emperor Jason instructed them not sure he should delay them, much to his daughter's fury. Now she would have to saddle her horse if they wanted to get going. She watched as the three girls left. As the one with black hair passed, Cassandra caught the hint of a smirk on her lips. The princess resolved that those girls would pay this, even though they had done nothing. 

Dilandau watched his slayers fight their mock battles. He stood at the edge of the mats with his arms crossed over his chest, watching. He heard the door open and laughter. Dilandau cringed inwardly. He knew that laughter, and it ticked him off. He had absolutely no fear of the possibility of losing control and killing all three of them. 

"I can't believe you said that!…We haven't the time…oomph…damn it! Why do you people always do that?" He heard Blade demand angrily. 

"Because you always say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Plus it's one of the only ways to shut you up," Hunter replied haughtily. Blade made a sound that sounded a lot like 'screw you' in her throat. Hunter started to mimic Blade's tone of voice, "Huh? …Just who the hell do you think you are? Do you wish to get spliced by the evil radish? Because the evil radish will do so if you piss it off, the evil radish is totally pissed off. The evil radish will eat you for dinner…even though it has no teeth!" Silver broke into laughter, as Blade gasped angrily. Dilandau opened his eyes and forcefully unclenched his hands. He noticed with easily recognizable anger that his slayers stopped fighting. They noticed their commander's anger and realized they had stopped fighting also and quickly continued to fight. All of them did except Dalet and Chesta. Chesta looked slightly panicked, but Dalet didn't notice. His eyes where on his commander, asking him a silent question. Dilandau caught his question and shook his head no. Dalet then immediately engaged Chesta, who was confused, in combat. The General would take care of the girls. He turned on his heel and stopped short. Silver was sitting on the ground facing him, but she appeared too bored to notice the change in his position. Hunter and Blade where circling each other like hawks. Dilandau watched as Blade threw a punch that Hunter blocked easily, and placed her other hand on Blade's wrist. She fell backwards, dragging Blade with her. Once she was on the ground she kicked her legs up, catching her sister in the stomach and throwing Blade over her shoulder. Blade landed on her feet after doing a flip in mid-air. Hunter rolled easily to her feet, a move Dilandau had seen her do before. Blade did two more back flips and stopped where she was. She smirked at Hunter, who did nothing but watch Blade. Silver yawned audibly from were she was sitting. 

"What?" She asked when Hunter and Blade leveled their gaze at her, "this is boring." Blade snorted in disdain before she and Hunter returned to their battle. It appeared neither of the two wanted to go on the offensive, until Hunter started to move forward. Silver groaned and stood up. She turned to leave, but stopped when she nearly collided with Folken. When she looked up he looked slightly displeased. She turned back to the fight and started to grumble. Dilandau continued to watch the fight, but the presence of the Strategoes did not go unnoticed. 

"I suppose I should be gratified that you all followed my orders," Folken said from behind Silver. Dilandau fixed his eyes on Silver and saw her roll her eyes. He smirked, and returned his gaze to the Hunter and Blade, just as Blade delivered a round kick to Hunter who ducked. 

"Who says we're following any orders? We're just here because Blade and Hunter where being loud and obnoxious. They needed to let off steam. The fights always end up the same way with Blade surrendering to Hunter. She's got the fancy moves down, but she isn't Dragonslayer material, only Hunter is. Physically that is, she'd never do it willingly. And me? Oh that's a laugh. I am not a fighter. I probably wouldn't be able to give anyone a bloody nose," Silver admitted sheepishly. Folken replied with his doubt, as Hunter must have taught her something. Silver shook her head.

"I've never been interested in it before," Silver snapped annoyed, "it wasn't for me." Hunter back flipped, meaning to kick Blade in the chin with her combat boots, but she dodged. Dilandau realized with little shock that it was just a dance. Silver had referred to other fights. It was a training, a mock battle, like his slayers where still fighting. They realized that Dilandau would tolerate nothing to do with the three girls, so to escape the wrath of their General, they kept fighting. 

"Do you realize I'd be dead in five seconds if Hunter went postal on me?" Silver asked calmly, her eyes now grave. _That quick? _Dilandau tore his eyes away from Blade as she tried to land a high kick on Hunter who moved with the agility of liquid metal.

"No I don't realize. I think you are lying to me, Silver. People do not lie to me," Folken replied with a trace of anger in his voice though he kept his face passive. Dilandau noticed his hand was gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it. His hatred for Folken had not left him. It probably never would.

The hunchback stirred the almost ready potion that was bubbling in the huge black cauldron. He added a pinch of unpredictability to have a little fun, not realizing that unpredictability canceled out, and changed ingredients. It did not help that he had over dosed on many of the ingredients. He had made a whole new potion. One that his master did not have access to. He would not realize his folly until it was tested, which the time was drawing closer. The bright orange liquid in the cauldron continued to bubble and turn with the giant mixing spoon the hunchback had decided to use. 

"Is that potion almost ready?" the hunchback's master called annoyed at the wait. He called out with an eager 'almost master.' He was excited, and couldn't wait to torture the oldest's soul into submission. It was a rare treat for his master to allow him to do this on his own. The hunchback reread the recipe, and at the bottom he noticed a note saying the liquid should be a cerulean color. Glancing into the cauldron, he realized with a shock that it was orange. Little time passed before he shrugged his shoulders and began to clean up the mess so he would have room to work with her soul. If it ever got there. 

Blade watched Hunter's eyes, which where sparkling with laughter. Folken didn't realize that this was just a setup to get them out of the Dragonslayer ranks. Sadly the fish wasn't biting their bait. Silver hadn't given the signal that she caught anything. Perhaps it wasn't hungry? Dilandau had long since dismissed his slayers from their trainings. They had hit the showers, while he left to do whatever he did in his spare time. She didn't know and didn't really care either. Blade knew Dilandau had them figured out a while ago. Silver said something to Folken that Blade didn't quite catch, but by the expression on Hunter's face it was time to pack up. Hunter launched herself into backwards jump in which she curled into a ball and did a somersault in mid-air. Blade narrowed her eyes in jealousy. She had never been able to land that right, no matter how many times she tried. And it appeared that Hunter couldn't either, not today. She landed it, but she staggered and fell with a yelp of pain, almost immediately curling into a ball. Folken murmured something about Hunter losing this fight. Silver's eyes flickered surprised over Hunter's quaking body and to the horrified Blade who was staring wide-eyed at Hunter. 

"This is final, you are officially Dragonslayers," Folken said smugly. It pissed Silver off. Something was wrong with Hunter and that…that bastard was still telling them what to do.

"You little bastard…"Silver whispered, before turning on him and slapping him hard across the face before continuing, "Something is screwing around with Hunter, and you stand there like the jackass you are, ordering us around! No Blade, I'm going to say this, so SHUT-UP!" Silver yelled at her sister when she said her name before continuing with her anger, "And if I was in anyway as good of a fighter as Hunter you would be filleted like a fish by now!" Silver yelled angrily. Blade called out her name more urgently then before. 

"What?" Silver snarled angrily. This kind of thing never happened before. She rarely lost her temper, but at times where everything was just snapping into little pieces it happened. 

"Since you know a lot more about logic and you're smarter then me, can you please tell me why Hunter's hair turned different colors?" Blade whispered frantically, for indeed it had. No longer was her hair its original dark blonde light brunette color, but instead it was many different shades of purple, blue, and green in chunked streaks. Silver stared at the colors that seemed to blend, mesmerizing her into a stare. She unconsciously hugged herself, shivering. Something was wrong…unnatural. She shook her head, muttering her confusion. Seeing nothing but Hunter's now colorful hair, feeling nothing but the coldness that racked her skin, hearing everything but unable to do anything, Silver tried to clear her head of frantic flying thoughts, and failed. She was unable to reach out to anyone to receive or give any help. Silver felt helpless, unworthy of being a Sister of Death. She wasn't a fighter; she couldn't survive without Blade of Hunter there to protect her. And now, she was losing herself to the coldness surrounding her, unable to…to do anything but stand there and stare. She didn't even get out of that trance when she was dragged away by Blade. Or when Blade slapped her trying to rouse her sister, but failing. 

"Silver, I hope you forgive me for this…" Silver heard Blade's voice whisper before punching her square in the nose. Perhaps it was the feeling of warmth, or maybe the sting or the hit that woke her, but whatever it was it worked. Gingerly Silver brought her hand up to her nose. She pulled it away and saw with some shock, bright red blood clinging to her hand. She stared accusingly at Blade who shook her head and muttered, "It's not broken, and we have bigger things to worry about." Silver picked out the worry in her voice, along with the confusion and slight fear. Almost too afraid to, she leveled her gaze on the now standing Hunter. If it was even Hunter anymore. Her hair hadn't been the only thing to change. Her fingertips now sported three-inch long wickedly curved claws along with the outline of red-orange scales covering her skin. The once warm chestnut eyes now glowed green fringed with red. 

"Hunter…" Silver whispered softly. 'Hunter' leveled her gaze at them and growled baring her teeth and revealing not only her pearly whites, but also her new fangs. Blade cursed violently at Silver's side. She felt exactly like Blade, they where in a load of shit. Hunter, whoever or whatever this was, didn't recognize them. From her attitude, she regarded them as enemies, and that was not good if you wished to survive. Hunter didn't have enemies, none that lived anyway. She surveyed her surroundings keeping her fangs and claws in perfectly clear view. 

"Silver, she doesn't recognize us, and I'm pretty sure she's going to attack us…I want you to go back to the room and lock the door…I…I don't know how long I'll be able to hold her off…" Blade said quietly. Silver shook her head. She wasn't going anywhere, not without Blade or the real Hunter. 

"Do as I say Silver. I will not allow you to get hurt," Blade said sharper than before but still as quiet. Silver didn't move.

"Are you gonna kill her?" Silver asked in almost a whisper as Blade started to move towards Hunter. She turned and stared at Silver her eyes wide with horror; "You'll have to, to stop her, Blade. You know Hunter. She'll never give up." 

"That's…that's not Hunter, Silver…something else is in there" Blade protested in the same volume of voice that Silver used. Silver shook her head. 

"She's still in there Blade, she may not be able to reach us but she's still in there…it is her body," Silver replied, horrified at what was going to happen. Blade was just as horrified. Kill…Hunter? How could she even think of that possibility? When Blade heard the low growl of hatred and bloodlust from Hunter, she came to a painful conclusion.

"…If I have to…" Blade whispered with her face full of pain and fear, before turning and facing the sister she might have to kill. 

"What did you DO? Are you a COMPLETE idiot? Can you not mix together a SIMPLE potion? I should kill you for what you've done! I NEED them alive and united! Not killing each other!" the hunchback's master roared angry at what was happening among the sisters. 

"I followed the instructions perfectly, master…I don't know what happened," the hunchback objected trying to defend himself. His master turned on him, his face livid with anger. 

"Have you realized you have jeopardized my entire plan? At least you did nothing to the other pawns!" the master snarled before turning and starting to work on a way to reverse his idiotic servant's mishap, who at that moment was very ticked. He did everything for his master, and after one little mistake he was already back to being treated like dirt. So what if the eldest killed the middle child? Did it actually matter? He had no idea of what his master's grand plan was, but he was almost certain that it was not for his own good. He hated his master, but had no way of retaliating or escaping. He was trapped in this tower for the rest of his life for however long it happened to be. Because it often seemed the master could read the hunchback's thoughts, he no longer thought of the outside world where he was free to do what he pleased, however gruesome it happened to be. He never thought of revenge for he was severely punished for that. The hunchback stared into the pool watching the fight. The middle child appeared to have the upper hand for short periods of time, but lost it when the oldest attacked. Again and again, it was like a repeat of time, lost between the delicate balance of life. Behind the hunchback, his master muttered words. The words of magic that he would never be able to learn for his lineage was not magical. But before his master continued the natural order of things began to take control. He stared fascinated into the pool, as the oldest became separate of the creature he himself had created. As his creature attacked its former host who was still dazed from the transfer. It ripped something out of her chest, though there was neither blood nor a gaping hole. Amazingly its hand went right through her body to gain what it was after. His creation cried out and disappeared with a puff of green acid smoke. The body of the eldest staggered and fainted into black unconsciousness. The pool darkened hiding its contents from view. 

"I will allow you to try again. This powder will send her back, but if you fail I will be sorely disappointed," his master said handing his hunchbacked servant a velvet bag containing blue powder. He turned and left muttering about the difficulty of finding good help. His servant smiled wickedly awaiting the soul of the eldest. 

Blade stared at the body of her sister, which had fallen again. She saw no signs of life in her and was too afraid to check. She did not wish her last memory of Hunter to be of the fight that just happened. She looked to Silver with a helpless plea in her eyes. Silver squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment before slowly approaching Hunter's body, her eyes holding the same fear Blade held. Silver crouched next to it and tentatively reached out her hand and placed her index and middle fingers on her neck searching for her pulse. Blade started to chew on her knuckle, not noticing she was making it bleed. She did not notice the coppery taste it left in her mouth or the fact that it hurt. All she cared about was if Hunter was alive or not. She watched as Silver pulled back, her eyes closed. When she opened them she sought out Blade and gave her a weak smile. Blade exhaled the air she did not realize she was holding in. Silver didn't act shocked, nor did she respond when Blade started to swear in a mixture of languages. Stress had overcome her and she was letting off steam Blade style. Silver's face felt hot although the rest of her was ice cold. She closed her eyes calming herself when Blade started to swear in a language she understood. This time she did respond by looking over concerned. Blade only swore in an understandable dialect when something was wrong. She had just run her hand over her right cheek, and to her dismay she found four cuts running horizontally across it. Blade examined the rest of her body and found similar scratches along her arms. 

"Oh yeah…that demon ass-bitch thingy is definitely going to get massacred," Blade muttered violently before joining Silver near Hunter's prone body. She continued to swear under her breath, but not as violently. Her sister rolled her eyes helplessly before checking Hunter's body for broken bones. Whatever that thing had been after, it must have gotten it because it had left…but what exactly had it been after? It puzzled Silver to no end. What had it wanted with her sister? 

"Don't pick at them," Silver murmured quietly to Blade, who had been scratching the red lines on her arms. She was about to send Silver a dirty look when she noticed blood on Hunter's body. Blood that hadn't been there before, but now stained her shoulder. She gasped and pointed it out to Silver, who had noticed without Blade's assistance. 

"Is…is it…_hers_?" Blade asked not really wanting to know. Silver didn't answer, but pointed out more blood on her neck. 

"What the hell is going on…" Silver muttered. She looked up for answers not finding them, or Folken for that matter. He had left some time beforehand, "bastard…" Blade asked who was a bastard while wiping the blood that had just splattered onto Hunter's chin. She found no source, but only unscathed skin. 

"Where's the source? All this blood…and no cuts…" Blade said confused. She ran her hands over her own cuts on a spur of the moment thought. None of them were bleeding. Silver had no open wounds; it couldn't have come from her. Glancing around, Blade found nothing that could have bled on Hunter. 

"Folken's the bastard. And I don't know where this blood is coming from, and I don't know what's going on and…and…" Silver started to ramble on and on. Blade tuned her out trying to think, weighing the possibilities that she did not have, nor could she hope to. Blade started to feel paranoid. She stood, turned, and slammed her fist into the face of the person behind her. Who happened to be Dalet. 

"Oh shit! I am so sorry…I didn't realize it was you…and I'm a little nerve-racked right now…and…" Blade tried to explain. 

"Hey, hey it's okay! Clam down…what's wrong with Hunter? Why is she bleeding?" Dalet asked looking at Blade's sister's fallen body. 

"Uhh…well she fainted and the blood…the blood is mine, I kinda got in a fight with a knife and all…but I'm okay…I think…" Blade replied, not entirely sure why she was lying to him. He however didn't look convinced. 

"Why'd she faint?" he asked while Blade fumbled for an answer. 

"Exhaustion. She hasn't slept in a while," Silver voluteered, helping out Blade, but not sure why she was lying to him either. 

"Oh…you need some help getting her back to your quarters? I can help if you need me to," Dalet offered. Blade smiled and nodded feeling a little unsure of herself. What if Hunter woke up? She'd totally go postal on Dalet… She did not say anything to stop Dalet from helping them though. It had been nice of him, but Blade was not quite sure why she distrusted him all of a sudden. 

"I see you met the oldest," Master said with a small smile on his face. His servant had just entered the room he was in, covered in his own blood. The hunchback nodded fearfully causing his master to continue, "She has quite the temper then? Poor, poor idiotic worthless servant…I almost feel I have no need to punish you for screwing up on that potion. I did say almost." His voice was sweet, but dripping with sardonic amusement. The oldest was what she was supposed to be, a ruthless fighter that did anything to survive. 

"You do realize why I myself did not speak with her?" he asked receiving a nod from his hunchbacked servant, "She is playing her part perfectly, but the other two I am not so sure about. They will not be able to survive the few moments without their souls like she did. It's almost a shame. I wonder what _they_ would do to you." The hunchback shuddered, revealing his fear. Even more so when his creation walked through the door and stood behind his master. He had created her, not him. She should be obeying him! But, alas she wasn't. She stood in all her wicked splendor, loyal to his master and not her creator. True she had been a mistake, but he had still made her. His master had named her Eris, and she was cruel to the hunchback. Cruel enough to make him hate her even more. She would now receive all the fun missions, for she unlike him, was able to leave this dreadful place whenever she wished. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Once again I am so sorry for the wait. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. 

Did you like the new format? Or should I go back to the old one? You tell me. 


	11. Jealousy, Anger, and Unpleasant Surprise...

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Author's note: Thanks for reading Please review. Anyway I kind of crossed-over the movie with the TV series and added a lot of my own. *grins* more importantly, people who are dead aren't and events that are supposed to happen (according to movie and series) ain't gonna. Also, Esca time is where it should be, but time on Earth is farther ahead.... Oh yeah Hitomi is on Gaea and she doesn't realize how the fast the Mystic Moon's time has gone by.

Sorry Folken fans! I love Folken I really I do it's just that the mean son of a bitch in the movie fits this story so much better! Once again I'm sorry…there is some serious Folken bashing in this fic! 

All original Escaflowne characters, ideas, and settings belong to who they belong to *not me.... wails* Hunter, Blade, and Silver are mine! As well as any other characters who aren't of Esca origin. Unless of course I borrowed them from somewhere else…that is possible you know. I could've read about something somewhere, and just happened to use them…and I'm rambling again…gotta go!

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

To *mouse and Koshimoero for their support. And *mouse? The girls where never supposed to be Dragonslayers, I just used that to tie something that's going to happen later in with the story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 10: Jealousy, Anger, and Unpleasant Surprises

"Is she awake yet?" Blade asked Silver impatiently. Hunter remained unconscious and quite oblivious to the fact of her sister's panic. Silver stayed calm, but Blade's sudden change into cool calmness wore off after a while. The blood that had kept on appearing stopped, and Silver managed to wipe away most of it, while Blade tended to her own cuts. 

"No, and no I don't know when she's going to wake up," Silver replied soothingly. Blade tended to get way to hyper after panicking, and Silver usually delayed that with her voice. She realized that Blade was freaked about what had happened so few hours ago, and although she herself was too, she was too worried about Hunter to think about that now. Blade started to pace something that she must have picked up from Hunter. It got on Silver's nerves when Blade did it too. There must be something about pacing that just made her paranoid. Silver didn't comment because Hunter groaned and shifted slightly. She didn't wake up, but at least they knew she was still alive. Silver ordered Blade to get some more cold water, which was done right away. Silver placed a cloth into the basin and wring out all the excess water. She then folded it and placed it on Hunter's forehead. 

"Damn it," Blade muttered. Silver only partially understood her sister's anger. Blade was confused. She didn't know what happened anymore than Silver did. Neither of them understood it, and in times like this they often turned to Hunter for answers, who just happened to be in a coma like state. They weren't going to get any advice out of her. Not right now anyway. She didn't know that Blade was ticked of greatly because of her sudden distrust of Dalet. She had trusted him before, but now…his demeanor and his actions seemed…false. She resumed her pacing, much to Silver's annoyance. 

Dalet entered on his own standards, not knocking, but just entering. Though not a wise choice, he got away with it this time because of the information he brought. Dilandau brought control over himself, containing his anger and intended violence from his 'spy.' 

"This had better be good, Dalet, otherwise…" Dilandau growled, allowing the threat to hang in the air. Dalet shuddered for a second before saying anything.

"Lord Dilandau, it seems Hunter is not as good of a fighter as she appears. After training I went back, and she had collapsed…" 

"Why? And how?" Dilandau cut Dalet off, who answered, "I'm not sure, my Lord, but Blade and Silver said it was exhaustion resulting from the lack of sleep she has been getting lately…I don't believe them." 

"Why not?" Dilandau asked, narrowing his eyes. It appeared to Dilandau that Dalet was holding something back, but in all reality he wasn't. Dalet was telling Dilandau what he had been told and what he had seen. He knew lying to Dilandau was not the way one kept one's life. 

"Blade is an excellent liar, Lord Dilandau, but Silver is not," Dalet informed calmly. Dilandau smirked. Dalet was an excellent weasel. He dug up enough on the three girls in short amounts of time, though Dilandau was still uncertain why the Strategoes was paying so much attention to them…and what exactly he wanted with them. Dilandau ran his left index finger over his right cheek, thinking. 

"Lord Dilandau…Hunter was also covered in blood that wasn't hers," Dalet said, breaking his commander out of his thoughts. Dilandau would have struck him for doing so, but what Dalet had said intrigued him.

"Covered in blood? That wasn't hers? What are you saying, Dalet?" Dilandau demanded. 

"There wasn't a source on her body, my Lord, but it was everywhere. They said it was Blade's but I doubt that too," Dalet replied. Dilandau drew his dagger and ran it along the arm of his throne making a sound much like fingernails on slate. 

"From Blade? Why her?" he muttered more to himself then to Dalet who answered anyway, "She was covered in cuts that weren't bleeding and appeared to have scarred over Lord Dilandau." Dilandau didn't ask him anymore questions, but instead dismissed him. What had really happened after he had left? Dalet seemed to think that Silver and Blade had lied to him, but why do that? Where they on to him, or did they not want anyone to know what had really happened? Dilandau growled in frustration and threw his dagger. It stuck into the wood of the door with a soft thud. If anyone had walked through the door at that moment they wouldn't have known what hit them. _Too bad no one did. _Unable to figure out answers to his questions, Dilandau got up and went over to his table studying many maps of Austoria. The Strategoes had informed him that Emperor Jason planned on invading them. A power-hungry monarch was just what served Dilandau. It meant more wars, and more battles. Topographically Austoria wouldn't be a problem, but militarily Austoria might prove to be a challenge, but not if they conquered Palas first by surprise. The rest would soon fall together quite easily. Hopefully the Abaharaki Rebels cemented over their rocky relationship and came to Austoria's aid. It would be quite enjoyable to slaughter that overgrown butterfly, Allen, and his barbaric girlfriend, Millerna. Dilandau grinned maliciously. This war was going to be a lot of fun. 

"Master…the oldest hasn't woken yet. She remains unconscious," the hunchbacked servant, who had just finished sewing up his wounds and wiping away his blood, murmured to his master who had been conversing with Eris. They both looked up, quite angry at being disturbed.

"And why not? What exactly did you do wrong to her? Didn't I make myself clear in the use of the powder?" his master demanded angrily. The hunchback shivered fearfully while he protested his innocence. Eris glared at him with her green and red eyes, scaring him even more. 

"Perhaps the oldest got lost, or maybe it's taking longer for her to recover then we expected…" the master's servant whimpered. Eris curled her blood-red lips up in disdain. 

"Hunter. Her name is Hunter and with her strength of mind and body, she should have recovered instantly had you not created me and sent me to inhabit her body. No one can handle me possessing them for that long of time, not even her," Eris whispered in her throaty growl from where she was sitting. The hunchback backed away full of fright. The master dismissed him with a veiled threat and continued to converse with the demon girl that he had named Eris. 

"I created her…she shouldn't disrespect me like that…if not for me, she would never have existed…" the cloaked hunchback muttered angrily about his creation. She treated him like he was beneath him. He created her, and he could destroy her if necessary. As if to make sure, he started to search for a potion to harm her into his control. He wouldn't mix it up immediately, but instead he would wait until the master was out on business and then start. This time he would be extra careful about the ingredients so he would not mistakenly addition to her powers and strength. That would not help him. As he overlooked the list of ingredients, he nearly choked with surprise. Some of these would only be found on the Mystic Moon! How would he ever get a hold of them? The hunchback studied the list once again and reread the directions until finally he read the title, A Common Cure for the Common Cold Sore. How had he mistaken a cure for some ache as a remedy to Eris? True Eris was a pain and an ache; she wouldn't be taken under control by some cure for a bodily ailment, although it might be helpful to keep under tabs for when he had need of it. What would control Eris? Was there anything at all? Not knowing her weaknesses, the hunchback was at a loss to find anything to help him. He did find quite a few useful potion mixes, but nothing to help him with Eris. Apparently he would have to do a lot of research on Eris before he could find her weaknesses. Knowing that she wouldn't just tell him her Archille's heel, the hunchback sighed with the slight annoyance of having to do work that he wasn't required by the master to do. 

Unknown to the master's servant, Eris was spying on him right then and there. The Master had gone for the rest of the day, and with nothing else to do, the she-demon settled for spying on the hunchback. She had no idea what he was looking through all those spell and potion books for, and she really didn't care. Her creator bored her, and that was mainly why she didn't listen to him. Also, the fact that he had no real power influenced her attitude towards him. He had made her by mistake and she resented that. Perhaps if it had been what he had planned on doing, but instead he had been an idiot and put overdoses of ingredients into his potion. She realized that she was what people would call a…what Hunter had called her. Possessing Hunter's body had given Eris a slight bond with the human. A bond that she did not want to have. The master had said that she would be the one to kill her when the time was right. Though that bond sometimes annoyed her, it also gave her slight fuel. When she had first discovered she could, she had imprinted Hunter's fighting techniques into her mind, so she improved herself, and learned more about the dark blonde. Eris realized that Hunter had copied something from her too, but could not place it. Hunter's sentimentality for her sisters made Eris sick. Didn't the girl realize that if she lost such emotions, she would be a much better fighter, a better survivor even? Her sister's where only dragging her down. Secretly, Eris felt no respect for the master, nor did she care to serve him. She was only in it for the chance to go up against Hunter without any interruptions. The demon girl sneered, remembering, at how Hunter had tried to hold her back, to keep her from hurting what's-her-name. Her sister with the dark hair who would have been dead in less then five minutes had it not been for Hunter's constant interference. She was strong, yes, but not strong enough. When the time came, Eris would kill her after she had a little fun, whether Hunter was a so-called Sister of Death or not. 

It was dark. And cold. All around Hunter was black, save for the dark grayish hazy foot imprints where she walked. The sound of her footfalls echoed throughout the blackness. No living or dead creature inhabited this place of cold hollow blackness. Hunter remembered Eris. Eris was cold and hollow, much like this place. Eris imprinted in her mind, leaving aspects Hunter did not understand.

"Am I…dead?" Hunter asked the area surrounding her, "Dead, **dead**…_dead…_dead…" echoes mocked her, making her aloneness even more pronounced. They hated her. The shadows hated her because she was alive and they where not. But if there were shadows…where was the light? Shadows cannot exist within totally blackness. Or can they? Impossible propositions filled her head, confusing her from confusion. 

"There is no light…how can you…how can I exist without light?" Hunter asked the shadows and echoes. The echoes mocked her, while the shadows remained cold and distant. She was not one of them. Why should they care what she wanted? Hunter searched for light, even a tiny crack, but found none. Where was she? Hunter sat, and felt the coldness surround her. She was alone. All and utterly alone. None were there to help her; none were there to comfort her.

"I'm…I'm lost…please…help me…" Hunter spoke inaudibly. Her voice was so weak and pitiful the echoes did little to mock her now. They had lost interest in her. She may be new and alive, but she wasn't fun to play with anymore. She heard footsteps loud and clear. Something the echoes found to be an enjoyable plaything. Soon it felt as though she where surrounded by the noise, and she did little to show she cared. She was cold and alone. No one cared. They didn't care. 

"Hunter…" hearing her name said by a soft male voice, one that she couldn't place Hunter listened, "Hunter…it isn't your time yet…" A comforting hand on her shoulder broke her from the grip of the cold and the dark. She struggled to get to her feet, but was unable to until that comforting hand guided her to them. She tried to see her helper, but was unable to.

"So…dark…I…I can't see…" she whispered timidly. Another hand suddenly light with small white flames. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the brilliant light. She gazed up at her newfound ally in this cold dark place. He was tall with black hair, and black eyes. They held no coldness like some black eyes Hunter had seen before, but instead contained warmth and concern. She had the nagging feeling that she ought to know tall dark and handsome. 

"Who…who are you?" She asked confused. A small friendly smile formed over his lips. 

"I am me, Hunter. You will understand soon enough, but not yet. It is not the time, nor the place for our introduction. Come with me," He murmured so the awful echoes could not mock him. They and the shadows seemed to be afraid of them. Hunter took his hand and followed his lead through the blackness. It was as an eternity before he stopped. It was lighter here and Hunter made out shapes and movement, but it was still hazy and undefinable. 

"Your body, Hunter," her friend whispered to her while pointing to a shape, "Go to it. There is not much time." Hunter approached the shape, and the haziness started to melt. She stopped and turned to her helper. 

"Will I see you again? What's your name?" she asked. This man felt familiar, and Hunter racked her brains for where she had met him before. She felt a bond with him very unlike the one she shared with Eris, the demon girl. He was more important for some reason and she felt she should at least know his name. 

"As I have said beforehand, Hunter, this is not the time nor place for introductions. I will see you again, perhaps more than once. It is your destiny. Now go, before you run out of time," he urged her to continue, and Hunter obeyed. She knew, though how she did was unclear, that she should listen to him and she went and joined her body. Images at first blurry, came in clear. She felt like ice. Hunter groaned and sat up, despite Silver and Blade's protests. She immediately regretted it when she was hit with a wave of dizziness. Hunter didn't lay back down like Silver told her to, but instead stood up and started to stumble about the room. _Gotta walk it off…_

"What…what happened?" she asked turning to her sisters. They stared at her in semi-shock. Neither of them said anything, and Hunter felt that if their jaws dropped any quicker and any lower, she would have to scrape them off the floor.

"You…don't remember…anything?" Silver whispered urgently. If Hunter didn't remember, then she wouldn't know what was going on. And then she and Blade would be stuck trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

"No…not really…I…I remember…a name…Eris, and a man. He was a hunchback…and…and he threatened me…I don't know why he did…but it ticked me off…and I beat him up…his blood…on my hands…" here Hunter examined her blood-free hands before continuing, "he…he blew a powder on me…from a bag…and they disappeared…like they where never there you know? …And before I left…Eris said we would meet again…and I got a look at her…she…she wasn't human…" Hunter struggled to get the words out. She felt so weak. Although confused, she felt no desire to tell them about her unnamed friend. She realized that they would meet him when she met him again. Blade guided her to a chair, and then got her a glass of water. She started to turn away before Hunter grabbed her wrist and stared at Blade's arm. She ran her fingers over the scars running from Blade's elbow to her wrist. 

"It's…" Blade fumbled for words, something she never really did. Hunter continued to stare at the red lines on her arm, until she glanced up and noticed the parallel lines on Blade's cheek. 

"Shit…what the hell…" Hunter murmured standing up and grazing those scars with her fingertips. Blade winced away, her face remembering those fingertips to have drawn those exact lines. Hunter continued to gaze at them before realizing something, "Eris…" 

"Wha-at? Hunter what are you saying?" Blade asked, pulling away. Who was Eris and what did she have to do with her scars? 

"Eris…she…she possessed me…and shit…Blade…I-I tried, I tried to stop her…but she was just so strong…I'm sorry Blade…I should've…I should've tried harder…I could've stopped her…" Hunter whispered. Blade's eyes lit with understanding.

"Hey! Hunter! It's okay! They're not deep and they'll heal in a couple of weeks! And don't start on that should've, would've, could've shit okay? You know it ticks me off!" Blade replied her voice angry, but her face unhurt. At least Hunter tried to stop that possessing demon chick from hurting her. 

"Ugh…I feel like shit…" Hunter muttered before sitting back down. Blade understood and Hunter knew Silver did. If anyone didn't understand and took it the wrong way, it would've been Blade. Apparently she was in the clear with this, and didn't blame Hunter in the slightest. 

"Of course you do. You've been in a coma for about four hours," Silver said calmly, and Blade agreed with her. Hunter asked if anything important happened while she was out, but only received a negative response. Blade muttered something that got lost in her yawn. They never did find out what she had said because at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Go away…no one's home," Blade said, rubbing her eyes. Both Hunter and Silver smirked, before Silver went to answer the door. 

"What'd _you_ want?" She demanded in a very unSilver like fashion. Hunter looked impressed, and Blade smiled in a very self-satisfied way. Hunter looked questioningly at her and Blade mouthed, 'I taught her all I know.' Hunter shook her head and rolled her eyes as if to say, 'great there's two of them now.' Blade narrowed her eyes; was it possible Hunter was mocking her? Her face betrayed her emotions and Hunter grinned, which was responded to by a similar look. Their face game was interrupted by Silver letting Folken into their quarters. Blade growled the same thing Silver had when she had seen him. Apparently Folken had become a very unpopular fellow while she was out. He definitely wasn't going to win the annual popularity contest this year. 

"As the Emperor's advisor, he has told me that the princess has received a death threat. As too Dilandau will spare me none of his Dragonslayers, and you three are no longer among them, I've decided you will be doing the missions I decide to send you on. Hunter, as the fighter of your little trio, you will watch the princess for the time being. Blade you will teach Silver the basics of fighting until I decide Hunter will take over for you," Folken answered smugly. Blade sidestepped away from both Hunter and Silver.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded, "You think you can just come in here and tell us what to do? I think not. Don't mess with us or…ow…damn it! Can't you two stop that?" Both Hunter and Silver had followed her and elbowed her at the same time. It appeared Hunter's strength had returned quicker then she had taken to wake up. 

"It's better then being under Dilandau's command," Hunter hissed in her ear, "We'll get out of this too, just give it time for us to think…okay?" Blade snorted her displeasure. She hadn't only taken up on Hunter's habit of pacing, but also her hatred of being told what to do. 

"I don't know where the princess is, would you be…_kind_ enough to show me the way?" Hunter asked faking sweetness. She felt she would almost gag from the tone of voice she was using. Folken motioned for her to follow him and she left Blade and Silver standing in the middle of the room. Silver sighed and then told Blade to come teach her how to kick ass Blade style. Blade smirked and they headed towards the room they had been in only hours beforehand. It only took them minutes to get back there, whereas the half-hour it took to find it. 

"Okay…show me how to make a fist," Blade said. Silver looked slightly offended. She knew how to make a fist and said so. She showed Blade by sticking it in her face and sneering. Blade wasn't the best teacher because of her lack of patience, and she didn't know how to hide it very well. 

"Good. We don't have to waste time on that. Can you punch?" Blade asked impatiently. Silver replied by taking a light jab at her older sister, who blocked it. 

"I didn't mean at me," She growled while surveying the area in the room. She grinned when she spotted a punching bag. Blade led Silver over to it and took position behind it. 

"At the bag. You have to be able to hit your target to hurt them," Blade murmured, holding the bag while spotting Silver, who took a couple punches at it. She could hit, but she wasn't putting any effort behind her contacts. 

"Put some more muscle into it. You want to hurt the bag…pretend it's someone you really want to hurt. That's what I do when I don't have any ambition like Hunter," Blade advised. Silver sighed, thinking. She smirked before following Blade's advice. 

"That's it! You're doing it!" Blade complimented Silver who grinned wickedly before doing a round kick. Blade looked slightly surprised.

"Hunter taught me some, not a lot mind you, but some," she said. Blade nodded replying with she had figured on that. Because of Silver's hidden skills the conversation drifted to other things. 

"I just don't feel right lying to him, I'm not sure why, but I don't even really trust him." Blade said while Silver started to hit the bag harder. She snorted.

"Why? You're just playing him, who cares if you lied?" She asked, throwing a solid punch into the center of the brown leather bag. 

"I'm not _playing_ him," Blade replied angrily. Silver rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that. You are a very expertise liar Blade," Silver said, dead serious. 

"Why does everyone think I'm playing him?" Blade demanded violently. Silver rolled her eyes and continued to hit the bag.

"Because you're a player, Blade. It's your nature, and you've done it before," Silver answered starting to get angry. She didn't want to admit it anymore then Blade wanted to hear it, but it just happened to be true. Blade tended to drift from guy to guy whenever it suited her. 

"I am not playing Dalet, Silver! I'm dead serious!" Blade snarled. 

"Blade I've heard it all before. At least let him down more gently then the last guy," Silver said, not believing a word her sister was saying.

"For the last time! I am NOT playing Dalet! Why can't you believe me?" Blade demanded angrily. For once in her life she wished Silver would believe her on this. 

"I don't believe you because you've said it before, and it was a lie. Blade…you're a player. It's who you are. And I don't hate you because of it. I'm just saying…"

"I wish you would _stop_ saying. It's _all_ you ever do. You _pick_ and you _pull_. You warp my words and what I do to fit _your_ image of me," Blade cut her off, snarling, "I'm going to get out of your sight, so you don't have to see what a disgrace I am." Blade stormed off leaving Silver alone with the swinging punching bag. Silver turned to it and pictured it as Blade. She started to punch it, letting off some anger, but not enough to stop being angry with her older sister.

Hunter wasn't having as much luck either. For over an hour she sat listening to her Royal Highness, Princess Cassandra, yap about politics, dances, and then finally, and more then likely the one thing that made her want to slap the girl, Dilandau Albatoa. 'What a gorgeous person. Just imagine…he's already the commander of the Dragonslayers and only sixteen! What an accomplishment! He's sooo perfect.' Things like that. Hunter continued to clench and unclench her hands, trying to keep herself from cutting off the circulation in her hands, which could result in the loss of them. It also helped to control herself because if she heard another 'Dilandau this and Dilandau that, over and over and over,' she swore that she might just wring the poor pretty princess's neck. 

****

You can do that dearest… Hunter groaned inwardly. She knew that voice all to well. 'Eris, get the hell outta my head…' 

****

Why should I? You really need to lighten up Hunter, have a little fun! 'Do a little dance, get down tonight.' **Now we're on the same page! ** 'Eris, we aren't even in the same book.' Eris cackled in Hunter's head, resulting in Hunter biting her lip in annoyance. Princess Cassandra was bad enough, but the two of them talking at once? That would more then likely result in a nut cased Hunter. 

**Damn, she just goes on and on about Dilly doesn't she? **'More often then not. And I do not want to talk about him.' 

**Hunter! You're crushing on him! **'Since when does a demon talk like Blade?' Hunter ground down on her teeth annoyed at Eris's sudden visit. Since when could she just drop in uninvited? 

**So you admit it! You like Dilandau! **'Yeah sure, like when hell freezes over and when pigs fly outta your ass and when man-eating lizard flowers eat women instead of men. That's when I'll like Dilandau.' 

**Man-eating what? **'Lizard flowers…you wouldn't understand.' Hunter pretended to be listening to the princess, but instead paid more attention to Eris. She was a much more interesting conversation. All Cassandra did was moon over Dilandau and it made Hunter sick to her stomach. Didn't this girl realize that Dilandau was a psycho? And that he wouldn't waste his time on a spoiled princess's whims? 'Eris? Eris what's with the cold shoulder?' Too late, Eris had left Hunter to listen to Cassandra's dotage of Dilandau. _Damn bitch… _

"He's practically the image of perfection…" Cassandra sighed. Hunter rolled her eyes before standing and starting to pace. This was all Folken's fault. If he hadn't stuck himself in her, Blade and Silver's business, she would never be stuck baby-sitting this hormone struck teenage girl. All she talked about was Dilandau. Over and over and over, until Hunter could almost recite what she was saying. It was at least another hour before the tide of all Cassandra's words turned…to Hunter.

"It's a shame, you not having any natural beauty of your own, maybe if you helped yourself a little, you might be able to find someone," Cassandra said with her voice full of pity. Hunter shrugged. If she wanted to thing it was hard for Hunter to pick up guys let her. So much the easier to just agree with her Royal Highness. Folken had ordered her to be polite, and although Hunter wasn't about to start obeying him, she decided it would be for the best if she did.

"I'm a warrior, your Highness. My appearance does not concern me," Hunter murmured, lying through her teeth, something Blade was so much the better at it, but Hunter herself wasn't the worst. She could tell a decent lie when she needed to. 

"Oh! That's right…you're a Dragonslayer…do you think…" Cassandra tentatively suggested. Hunter shook her head.

"I was pulled off the team your highness. Folken has me doing…special assignments," Hunter replied, "I no longer serve under Dilandau." Cassandra's face fell. What good was Hunter to her if she didn't serve Dilandau? She wouldn't be able to get any information, of contact through her. There was a knock on the door. Hunter answered it and held her tongue. It was Folken.

"Hunter, you are done here. I need to speak to her Royal Highness," Folken ordered. He caught the flash of relief that flickered over Hunter's face. 

"Um, Hunter? How did you meet Dilandau?" The princess asked. Hunter looked straight at Folken, with a blank expression on her face. Her lips curled into a deadly smirk before she answered, "He tried to kill my sister." Then she left the room. _Yes! I'm free! _ She wasn't sure where she was going, but Hunter knew it wasn't to her quarters. She just started to wander about. Before she knew it she was at the door to Dilandau's quarters. What was she doing here? This wasn't where she wanted to go. Her hand moved of it's own accord to the doorknob and opened the door. _What am I doing? _ She walked in quite calmly. Dilandau was standing at a table studying some papers when she entered. He glanced up and an angry expression flickered over his face.

"What do _you_ want?" he snarled. Hunter felt an alluring smirk etch itself over her face. Her head cocked to one side as she watched Dilandau. _What the hell is going on?!? Why am I doing this? _Hunter screamed in her head and tried turn to leave, but she couldn't. It was as if she had absolutely no control over her body. 

"It's…funny you should mention _want_ Dil…what do I _want_?" Hunter heard a voice that was her own, coming from her lips. A seductive voice meant for Dilandau. _Oh…my…what the hell is…Eris!…don't you dare do this! I don't want…_ **Have a little fun Hunter…** Eris moved Hunter's body like a pawn until she was next to the table. 

"When I _want_ something…I get it. It doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process, Dil, just as long as I get what I _want_…" Eris whispered through Hunter's mouth. Dilandau said nothing, but continued to watch her as she sidled up to him. Hunter watched as her hands slid up his chest only to stop on where his collarbones were under his blood-red armor. _No, no NO! _ Hunter fought Eris, trying to regain control of her movement. Dilandau still said nothing; his face still emotionless, but he didn't move away from her. Hunter's head was pulled around be Eris so her mouth was next to his ear. Although she wasn't quite sure how she fought Eris, Hunter realized that she was. She felt his breath on her neck and she shivered. _Shivered_? If she shivered, that meant…_Control! Yes…oh shit…um…what to do…_ Eris was gone, leaving her in a tight situation.

"I'm…not exactly sure what it is I _want_," Hunter thought quickly as she continued in the same low seductive voice that Eris had used, "_But_…I know…it's not you." With those words Hunter shoved Dilandau away from her. She turned and made for the door…and slammed right into the table that was blocking her exit. Hunter bent over, the wind knocked out of her, gasping for breath. Dilandau's malicious laughter filled her ears and she groaned. Standing she turned to face him when she regained her composition.

"Okay so my great escape didn't work out as I planned and I lost all dignity I thought I had gained but so what?" Hunter snarled spitefully at the young general who continued to laugh at her. She narrowed her eyes, pushed her self up to sit on the offending table, and then crossed her arms. 

"Will you stop laughing at me? I'm sure you've done humiliating things like that before," Hunter demanded with little luck. Dilandau's amusement continued. She ground her teeth together and clenched her hands together. 

"What do you mean you don't want me?" he asked smirking when his laughter stopped. Hunter rolled her eyes. Her upper lip curled.

"Exactly what you think it means Dil. I _don't_," she replied calmly. Dilandau smirked and was standing right in front of her before she realized what he was doing. His hands where placed on either side of her and he held his face merely inches away from hers. 

"That's _nice_. Now get _off_ my maps," he ordered looking into her eyes. She seemed shocked.

"…What maps?" She asked baffled. Dilandau growled in frustration.

"The maps you're sitting on!" He snarled. Hunter suddenly understood but didn't move. Dilandau looked ticked. She didn't seem to care. 

"_I'll_ move when _you_ move," Hunter explained. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't budge. He opened his mouth to retort, but never got it out. The door burst open and Hunter whipped her head around and locked unto Silver's stunned face. Hunter suddenly realized something. She let out a short string of curses that only Dilandau heard. He was taken back by the suddenness of Silver's intrusion. 

"This isn't what it looks like," Hunter growled frustrated. 

"I…I didn't say anything," Silver replied obviously still surprised at the spectacle before her. 

"You don't have to. I know what you where thinking," Hunter said pointedly. Silver now looked only slightly stunned and a little guilty. A faint blush crept up her neck. 

"Okay…then…I'll be quick. Blade and I…well, to make things short…she's being a bitch again, and I was thinking maybe you could…" Silver stopped talking in her persuasive tone, leaving her suggestion hang in the air. Hunter shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I am not going to take sides again. You two are going to have to work it out by yourselves," She replied firmly. Silver shrugged.

"Okay, whatever…I'll leave you two alone then…" Silver turned and left quickly. The second the door slammed shut, she burst into helpless laughter that both Hunter and Dilandau heard. Hunter groaned audibly. She muttered a few more strings of curses. 

"_Move_, girl!" Dilandau snarled angrily. Hunter narrowed her eyes. Nobody talked to her like that. She uncrossed her arms and gripped the edge of the table with her hands. She used her grip to pull her off her seating place. Hunter stared into Dilandau's red crystal eyes all the time she was doing this. She appeared to be totally comfortable with her nearness to Dilandau. If she moved barely a centimeter, contact would be made. However, Hunter was too much aware of her body and its movements to make that mistake. She turned and examined the maps on the table.

"What are these maps for?" she asked innocently as a devious smile flickered over her face. A low growl escaped from the back of Dilandau's throat, making Hunter's grin grow even wider. Dilandau removed his arms from the table. He went and settled into the throne atop the dais. 

"Why won't you answer my questions, Dil? I thought we agreed to get along!" Hunter said her voice portraying hurt but her face holding the same devious smile. 

"We never agreed on anything. You are just an annoying girl who won't leave me in peace!" Dilandau snarled in response. Hunter shrugged her shoulders and turned back to his maps. 

"Where's Austoria? And what does it have to do with Zaiboch?" Hunter questioned only for the sake of annoying him.

"You're a complete fool aren't you Hunter? You can fight…oh wait you're the one that collapsed earlier aren't you?" Dilandau asked spitefully. 

"I'm not from around here Dil, remember? And you don't understand the full circumstances involving my blackout," Hunter replied coolly. So he knew about that did he? What else did he know? And how did he find that out?

"I heard you were covered in blood that wasn't yours…and your sister is covered in cuts," Dilandau continued.

"That's true. The blood wasn't mine and Blade is a bit cut up…but how did you know?" Hunter asked turning to look at him. She was surprised to find him right behind her. So surprised she didn't notice that door being shoved open.

"Have you seen…oh… I suppose you have…" Blade said not even trying to hide her amusement. Hunter sighed in defeat. 

"No, I am not taking sides, go find Silver and work it out."

"Okay then…if you two will excuse me, I have to get going," Blade said before leaving. Hunter turned back to the maps, imprinting them in her mind.

"I have my sources," he answered mysteriously once Blade left. Hunter rolled her eyes. What sources could he possibly have? No one got near any of them, not that she knew of anyway…except…

"…Of course…Dalet…" Hunter whispered more to herself then to Dilandau. She turned to face him, her face contorted with anger. The smirk on his face confirmed her fears. Hunter literally shook with anger, "you little bastard…" 

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter…didn't you realize I would never allow one of my slayers to chase after one of you?" Dilandau asked coldly. His hands had seized her wrists tightly and when she tried to pull them away, he only gripped them tighter. 

"One of us? What the hell are you saying?"

"A freak from the Mystic Moon…yes I know. I had it figured out a long time ago girl…" Dilandau replied. Hunter stared at him in even more uncontrolled rage. It made her feel distant from her body. She felt something else too. A distant haziness, an emotionless feeling crept over her. Hunter tried to lose it by shaking her head, but it failed to leave. She couldn't quite grasp what it was, but it was terribly familiar. When she did realize what exactly it was, it was too late. As easily as she had gained control, Hunter lost it once again to Eris who didn't waste anytime. She moved Hunter's body forward, and pressed Hunter's lips to Dilandau's. He was to shocked to do anything immediately, but he eventually took over, forcing Hunter back to the table. She wailed in her head, begging Eris not to do this. The demon-girl laughed wickedly at her. She was enjoying this immensely. She wanted to hurt her, something that Hunter realized only now. _Eris! No you can't do this! _**But I am Hunter…I am. **She fought, with what appeared to be no effect. 

"I thought you didn't want me girl…" Dilandau whispered when he broke away from her. Eris didn't answer, and Hunter realized that the demon-girl had left her in another tight spot. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to act fast.

"I…don't…" Hunter murmured back as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, her confusion. "Damn it all Eris…" When she looked back up at Dilandau, his face was unreadable save for the slight irritation. 

"I wish you would make up your mind," he growled angrily. Hunter pushed him away from her and rubbed her temples, her face a mask of confusion. 

"I'm…not myself today…" Hunter whispered, "I…I have to…go." She started for the door. This time she went around the table. Before she reached the door, she turned and said, "And Dilandau? Stay the hell away from my sisters." Hunter slammed the door behind her. She needed to find her sisters, but she also needed to think and to think Hunter needed to fight. She headed to the training area with the resolve of finding her sisters afterward. 

Silver stood in the out of the way balcony looking out over the palace gardens. She had found this place on her search for Hunter. Hunter confused her lately. First the demon possession thing, and then Dilandau? Why had she lied to her about him? Silver found it weird how they were changing since coming to this place. Her personality was fusing with Blade's and Hunter's. Never before had she actually talked back like Blade, nor has she ever shown interest in combat like Hunter. Blade was starting to use her head a lot more, and Hunter was using it less. She had become even more unpredictable then Blade had ever been. Blade was gaining the cold shoulder Hunter used with people. It confused her, but more it excited her. She needed change; it was good for the mind and body. Hearing footsteps, Silver turned and beheld Blade walking towards her. 

"We need to talk," Blade murmured when she reached Silver who nodded in agreement. They did need to talk. Blade continued, "Look, I shouldn't've blown up at you for saying those things…especially when they're mostly true." Silver locked her brown eyes onto Blade's green ones. Blade never apologized to her before.

"No…I shouldn't have said them, and I'm just…I dunno…jealous I guess," Silver murmured. Blade stared at her, stunned. 

"Jealous? Of me? Are you nuts, Silver? Do you realize what I'd give to be you?" Blade asked incredulously. Silver shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. No she didn't realize what Blade would give to be her. 

"Silver, you are so beautiful, you're smart, and from what I've seen, you'd probably be able to give me a run for my money in a fight, and I guess I've always wanted to be the baby of the family. Hunter lets you get away with things I've never dreamed about being able to get away with," Blade admitted. Silver smiled weakly and Blade continued, "Plus, I've always known there's something special about you. I'm not quite sure what it is but it's important." 

"Thanks, I think. Take that Hunter, we solved our problem without you getting involved!" Silver told the night sky smugly. Blade grinned and playfully punched her sister in the shoulder. 

"I think Hunter has her own problems to worry about…like I don't know…Dilandau. Oops…did I say that out loud?" Blade asked pretending to be shocked at her loose mouth. Silver started to laugh and shook her head.

"You didn't have to tell me, I found her too. I wonder why she lied to us anyway?" She mused. 

"Probably wanted to keep him all to herself," Blade suggested blindly. She had no idea why Hunter hadn't told them, but was willing to bet they would find out. 

"Yeah, like I'd want him? He's a basket case, honestly I don't understand why Hunter's attracted to him anyway. They're so much alike," Silver muttered.

"I can tell you why she's attracted to him, he is yummy. And they are not alike, Hunter's more…more…what's that word…sophisticated. Her feelings branch out so much farther then lust, hate, anger, and pleasure," Blade said like it was no big deal. Silver, however, put more thought into it. 

"Ya know…I never really thought about it like that. Hunter can express any emotion possible…She's very talented," Silver said all wide-eyed and innocence. Blade started to laugh really hard. 

"Come on funny sister mine, let's go find her and make her tell us why she didn't tell us about the mint, even if she's still with him," Blade said pulling away and starting off on another search for Hunter.

"Mint? You gave him mint? Why mint? Mint's a great flavor! Have you completely lost your mind?" Silver demanded angrily before joining Blade's laughter. 

Hunter continued to hit the same punching bag Silver had attacked earlier. She was going to have bruises where Dilandau had gripped her wrists. Black finger shaped bruises to remember him by. She didn't care that she was only hurting herself more; she just needed to sweat it off. Whatever it was. Was it Dilandau's touch or Eris's control? She didn't know. Hunter never noticed when her sisters entered the area, nor did she rightfully care right now. She just wanted to get away, away from Eris and her control. 

"Hunter!" Blade nearly had to scream before she caught her sister's attention. Hunter continued to punch the bag, even after acknowledging them. 

"We want to know why you didn't tell us about Dilandau," Silver informed Hunter firmly. She wanted answers and was going to get them.

"What was there to tell?" Hunter asked picking up the pace. Blade's gaze looked worried. It appeared that Hunter wanted to work herself to death.

"That things are going on behind closed doors," Silver said pointedly. It annoyed her that Hunter was still denying what her eyes had seen.

"Nothing's going on…Eris took over. She tried to seduce him, but when I gained control he got angry because I said stuff. I ran into the table and we argued. Then Eris gained control again and well…I didn't want it," Hunter replied. Silver looked irritated.

"You don't have to lie to us, Hunter. We're your sisters. You can trust us," Silver said. Hunter proceeded to attack the bag at a fast and furious pace. 

"I'm not lying Silver, it's the truth," Hunter said after she stopped her workout. She made eye contact with Blade with her expression unreadable before saying, "We're leaving tomorrow night." Hunter then resumed the attack on the bag. Silver protested angrily, but she had no case.

"What about Dalet?" Blade asked. Hunter once again stopped the assault on the bag. 

"What about him? Blade…he's playing you. Dilandau practically threw it in my face. He's using your affection for Dalet to get information," Hunter answered as gently as possible. 

"Information on what? You, I suppose. Everyone wants to know about _you_," Blade snarled angrily. Silver looked just as angry. Hunter realized that they had sided against her, something that hurt her deeply. 

"Ask him, Blade. Ask him to tell you the truth," Hunter said softly. Blade whirled around and stormed out of the same room once again. Silver stayed and looked pissed.

"You think you're so high and mighty Hunter. Just because you're the oldest you think you can tell us what to do, but you're wrong," Silver snarled. Hunter appeared to be unhurt by her words instead she smirked wickedly.

"That's right little one, rebel against your over-controlling sister. She doesn't need you…" Hunter whispered. Silver rolled her eyes.

"That isn't going to work on me Hunter. I know it's just an…act…" Silver stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Hunter's eyes. They had changed colors, from the chestnut brown to the green trimmed with red, "Eris…"

"That's right…dearest Hunter was telling the truth. I can still possess her whenever I want. And although she fights and will soon gain control again, it weakens her, and it's so much easier for me to possess her the next time. I'll keep doing it until I've gained what I need. And then, I'll kill her. You'd best stay out of my way otherwise…I'll kill you too," Hunter's eyes flickered back to their original color before she nearly collapsed again. Her legs where weak and she appeared to be weak.

"Shit…I'm sorry Hunter. Here lean on me, and let's get back to the room," Silver muttered pulling Hunter's arm around her shoulder and helping her walk. 

It took Blade awhile to locate Dalet and then to get him alone. She wasn't sure how exactly she was going to start this, especially with him right there. Blade decided to try the blunt way.

"I want a truthful answer Dalet. Are you playing me?" She demanded angrily. Dalet looked confused and Blade realized that he wasn't sure what she meant, "Let me be more specific and 'splain. Are you using me to get information for Dilandau?" Dalet looked slightly taken back. 

"No, I would never do that to you Blade!" Dalet protested. If she hadn't been watching his eyes, she might not have caught it. 

"Oh my God. You are. How could you do this to me? You know what? I don't care because I hate men! They're stuck-up-egotistical-pig-assed losers who think they know everything. I never want to see you again Dalet!" Blade snarled before starting to leave. She swore she would make her disbelief up to Hunter. Dalet caught her wrist and she turned and punched him square in the nose for the second time that day. This time it started to bleed. 

"One's first loyalties are with one's commander Blade! I couldn't help it! Lord Dilandau ordered me to and I had to do it!" Dalet protested through his bloody nose. 

"Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?" Blade demanded even angrier then before. Only now, she was angry with him and not at Hunter. 

"What? Blade! Let me explain! At first it was like that, but now it's different! I like you Blade. You're different, unique…" 

"Save the story! If you've heard it once you've heard it a million times. Now…go kiss your commander's ass…and tell him to stay the hell away from my sister!" Blade ordered before running off. She quickly found her quarters, even though she didn't know where she had started out from. When she burst in, she was slightly surprised to see Hunter lying on the bed looking extremely exhausted and Silver doing something that Blade knew ticked her off. She was pacing. She looked up and stopped when Blade entered the room.

"We're leaving tomorrow night," they both said at the same time. Oddly though they could only guess at the other's story, and they didn't talk about it, they understood each other. 


	12. Threats

Author's note: Thanks for reading, Please review

Okay I got rid of all that disclaimer stuff, cause I really do own Escaflowne! No, No I don't I'm just kidding! That'd be nice though…

Thanks for reviewing! It really brightens my day! 

Sorry bout the wait, I couldn't think of anything to connect later stuff to now stuff. But, I did get an idea, and the next chapter should be right after this one. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 11: Threats

Blade sat on the divan with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes downcast. Her face was unreadable, but Silver realized how much pain she was in. No one played Blade. It just wasn't done. She wasn't quite sure what to do about it, or about Hunter's current problem. It was confusing, and Silver was baffled at what to do about a demon possessing her sister. What exactly was Eris after anyway? What did she need that Hunter knew or had? Silver realized that she would more then likely have to take charge, something she didn't enjoy doing very much. Control wasn't in her programming so to speak. She usually followed Hunter or Blade's lead. It was very rare when she didn't and led them instead, but under the current circumstances it was essential. It was late morning, but they weren't going to 'sneak' out of Boktor until nightfall. Silver understood Hunter's reasoning, they moved better in the dark. Fewer people would detect them, enabling in an easier get away. Until then, however, she would have to keep things from falling to pieces. She continued to watch her suffering sister, wary of any signs of eruption that stemmed from her hurts, and maybe even hate. Her worries about Hunter were repressed in the simple fact that she was asleep. Apparently Eris wasn't able to work through Hunter when she was extremely exhausted, and since it appeared that the possession in its self drained Hunter, it logically meant that Eris wasn't able to possess her for very long periods of time. Of course, ever since they had come to this planet, nothing had been logical. Blade looked up, her eyes a little distant and completely unreadable. She avoided from making any eye contact with Silver. Standing she shook her head seemingly to clear her head. Silver also stood her eyes wary as she tried to read her sister. Blade was up to something, and Silver didn't like the suspense. Blade brushed past her, heading for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Silver demanded. Blade stopped, but didn't turn around. 

"Out, I need some…air, I guess," Blade muttered quietly. Silver winced, unsure how to stop her. She suspected that revenge was what Blade thought she needed, and wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Okay…just don't…do anything rash or stupid. Like, I don't know…revenge?" Silver replied pointedly, nearly positive Blade would ignore her wishes and go on with it anyway. The dark-haired girl just shrugged and continued out the door. Silver wished she could've stopped her sister, but even though her fighting skills had improved, Blade was still better than she was. 

"I just hope she listens…" Silver muttered before turning her attentions to Hunter who was still sleeping. Silver knew she would never keep anything together today, or tomorrow or even the next day. She feared that they would get caught, and not be able to get away again. She did not want to be the one that had to explain anything to any angry person. She suspected that her mouth wouldn't be able to get her out of that type of situation. 

Folken's eyes narrowed in annoyance. With the war coming, Dilandau had become even more unbearable. His impatience set Folken's nerves on edge, distracting him slightly from the Emperor's main plans, while his rash behavior set him on panic alert. It was also something else, it wasn't ordinary pre-war Dilandau behavior. He was acting a little bit to impatient and even distracted. Something had happened, but Folken wasn't quite sure what it was. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to find out. 

"When do we leave?" Dilandau asked, not even looking up from the maps he was looking at while tracing a supposed path with a gloved finger. 

"Maybe three or four moons. Perhaps more," Folken replied. Dilandau broke his gaze away from the maps and locked it onto Folken. He looked angry, his impatience showing through, "Dilandau, assembling an army takes time, you should know that."

"My slayers would…no they are ready to leave. Now," Dilandau sneered. Folken knew it was true. The Dragonslayers where always ready to pick up and leave for battle. It was part of their training. Folken opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Dilandau suddenly turned away from the table towards the window. Folken stared him, then at the window oblivious to what the General was doing. 

"What are you doing?" Folken demanded exasperated. Since Dilandau had always been off his rocker, Folken couldn't think that he had rounded the bend. Dilandau's eyes swept the area near the window not answering him. Just as suddenly he turned away from the window and back to his table. At first his face was unreadable, but as he stared at the edge of the table, he smirked and said, "I heard something." Folken grated his teeth, annoyed. 

"As I was saying, it takes time to assemble an army, and who knows how long the girls will…" Dilandau leveled his angry gaze at Folken once more. His eyes burned and his lips curled into a sneer. 

"They're coming with? Why?" He snarled indignantly. Folken met Dilandau's gaze, his own also angry, "Because I say so. And we may need them…for _selective _missions." Dilandau's sneer deepened making him look even angrier then before. If that was possible. 

"Try to have patience, Dilandau, it isn't that long of a wait," Folken continued sarcastically before he left the young general staring hatefully after him. Dilandau slammed a fist down on the table, and released a growl of anger. His eyes surveyed the area around him, looking for something to kill. Finding nothing, he threw a dagger in much the same fashion as the past moon, and it lodged into the dark wood of the door. He found himself at a slight calm, though still frustrated. As he stared at the dagger he had thrown, he realized that it would do no good to him there, so he went to retrieve it. Just when his hand wrapped around it and was about to pull it out, he heard a faint rustle, much the same as the one by the window. With one fluid movement, he jerked the dagger and threw it towards the sound knowing that someone something was there. It struck against the opposite wall and clattered to the floor, hitting no one. Sweeping the room once again with his eyes, he again found nothing. Was it just paranoia? The pre-battle rush coming in a different way? He remained cautious, aware of everything. He tuned out all other noises, save for that faint rustling sound, and found nothing. What ever it had been it was gone now. Perhaps frightened, or it got what it needed. A sort of disgusted frustration set in and Dilandau walked past the table without more then a glance at it. A glance that told him everything and nothing at the same time. His maps where gone. Someone had need of them, but who? And why?

Silver had woken Hunter up telling her it might be wiser to leave earlier then planned. Hunter nodded before yawning and asking where Blade was. Silver didn't answer her, but her eyes strayed slowly to the door. Hunter immediately understood. 

"Oh shit," she said, "You're right, we will be leaving sooner then expected." Silver nodded weakly in agreement, "Should we pack?" Hunter returned her smile and nodded. 

"What's there to pack?" Silver wondered more to herself then to her sister. Hunter glanced around, shrugged her shoulders, and replied with the negative. Just then Blade returned. She had a bag tossed carelessly over her shoulder. She appeared to be quite content. 

"All right. Who'd you kill?" Silver wanted to know. Blade looked offended while she replied, "What'd ya mean who'd I kill? I didn't kill no one and that's the honest truth. I got revenge my way." She tossed the bag she was carrying and some of the contents spilled out. Hunter stared at it before reaching over and picking up a scroll. She slowly opened it and then stared at the contents. Then she started to laugh. 

"You stole Dilandau's maps?" She asked grinning. Blade smirked and tossed a small pouch to her. Hunter caught it and laughed even harder when she realized what was in it. 

"I got some food too. None of that awful gruel stuff. Good stuff and I figure that we can hunt for any if we need to. I also suppose we can _buy_ some of it too," Blade replied in a matter of fact tone. Silver took the small leather pouch from Hunter and opened it. She looked at Blade, sighed and said, "Okay. You're the best," Blade shrugged her shoulders and spread her fingers modestly. Silver rolled her eyes before continuing, "So when do we leave? And where do we go?" Hunter unrolled the scroll again and she placed the leather money pouch on one corner and her hand on the other. Using her free hand she traced a path across it. 

"I figure we can get into Austoria and seek refuge for a time while finding maps of beyond. Then we'll go on using the maps," Hunter said staring at the map she had examined just yesterday in Dilandau's quarters. It brought back memories that clouded her thinking, and made it all together even more possible to want to get away. Although Hunter couldn't see it, Blade shook her head.

"No. While I was having a little fun, I overheard some stuff. The new Emperor dude is planning a full-scale assault on Austoria. It'd be better if we left asap, and we stop by the capitol for awhile and let me do some handy work, then we leave. Armies move slow, especially if they hit rough terrain and from the looks of it, they'll have to swing around these right here," Blade said pointing to some foothills, "And we won't. We can just move right through. Plus Austoria's capital is a port city. We go north, south or catch a boat and go west." Hunter nodded taking in Blade's advice. Silver was looking at another map, "Or we could just go east right away and not be running into any army, or patriots who mistake us for Zaibochs." Blade raised her eyebrows.

"That might work," Blade said. Hunter asked to see the map and Silver handed it over. 

"If we go east, we'll hit a desert," Hunter said examining this map. Blade shuddered, "That doesn't sound promising," she commented. Hunter lowered the map so her eyes where in sight. They twinkled and laughed. "What? It doesn't sound promising! Dalet never told me about it," Blade informed. Hunter lowered the map completely. 

"You okay?" she asked. Blade rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. In fact I'm better then okay. I'm perfect."

"Liar," Silver replied. Blade looked shocked, but then she grinned weakly and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I am, but you know, I need to get away." Silver nodded and Hunter understood. 

"It's final. We leave now, and we go west," Hunter said. Blade pulled her bag towards her and dug in it. She looked at her sisters who were staring.

"What? I didn't go shopping and not bring my sisters presents!" She said innocently. She tossed a moneybag to Silver and latched another one onto her belt. Hunter rolled until she was on her belly facing the bed. She reached in and pulled out the sword she had stolen from the Abaharaki she had also stolen her horse from. Standing she buckled the belt around her waist. It was a little big but she'd just have to deal with that. Silver searched under the divan and pulled out a bundle. Hunter and Blade both gave her a weird look. 

"What? I knew we'd need them sooner or later," she said defensively as she separated three cloaks. Hunter said nothing but slipped one on. Blade did the same. 

"How do I look?" Blade asked. Silver chewed on her lower lip as she surveyed her sister. 

"I think you could use some work. What do you think Hunter?" Silver asked grinning. Hunter didn't even look up, "Um hum yeah whatever you say." Then she turned and grinned at her outraged sister, "I don't feel appreciated anymore," Blade muttered faking pain. She started to scratch at her cheek.

"Don't pick at them! They'll take longer to heal," Silver ordered. Blade shot her a nasty look, but stopped picking at her scabs. Hunter shook her head and exited the room with her sisters following her. 

"Okay…which way's west?" Blade asked innocently. Hunter didn't answer, but instead kept walking down the hall, "I bet she's leading us east instead," Blade muttered quietly to Silver who snorted and tried to stifle the rest of her laughter. 

"Master isn't going to like you using the pool for your own purpose," the hunchback muttered angrily to Eris. She crouched on the edge of the image pool staring into it. The demon-girl paid no attention to him, "You're going to lose the set images and I'll get blamed for it," Still no response, "What are you looking at anyway?" Nothing. The orange-scaled girl sat there totally and absolutely unaware of her creator's voice. She did not answer, but seem fully absorbed in looking at and disturbing the image pool that his master had labored so long in setting and enhancing the image. He hobbled over to the demon-girl and looked over her shoulder. The pool was pitch black and showed nothing. 

"What are you doing?" he demanded of her. She flinched as if caught unaware. Eris's green-red eyes seemed to glow with anger. She glared angrily at the hunchback. He stared into the burning coals, trying to look away, but unable to. 

"It is none of your concern," she replied haughtily. The hunchback's nostrils flared in anger, "It is my concern if I will be punished for it!" he snarled angrily. Eris regarded him for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps you are right," she said. She placed a clawed finger in the dark water disrupting the calm surface. 

"What are you looking for?" he asked softly, afraid that this quiet mood Eris was in would rip any moment at any loud sound. 

"I…I don't know exactly. It's something the girl, Hunter knows. I must have it! …whatever it is," Eris whispered softly. The hunchback nodded. Eris moved as though to place her palm on the edge of the basin. In doing so she caught a claw on a crevice. She hissed in pain and tried to wrench it free. 

"No, wait!" The hunchback ordered her. She stared at him as he unhooked the silver talon. He examined it before releasing her. She continued to stare before flinching back in pain. 

"What? What is it?" he asked. Eris looked away, "She…Hunter, she found the communication link. She—she's sending thoughts and things I don't understand. I wish this bond between us didn't exist…" 

"Perhaps I can find something to help it. In the meantime we should probably trim your claws," the hunchback replied. Eris met his gaze again, looking even more confused then before, "I don't understand. Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

"I've been thinking…and I've reached a conclusion, because whether you where a mistake or not, I still created you and I hold a responsibility to you. You must admit, you are very young," The hunchback replied while retrieving a knife. 

"You are sentimental," Eris said disgusted. She would not fall to sentimentality. Those emotions would never rule her! She jolted when the hunchback took her hand. He studied the talons extending from her fingertips. 

"Tell me if it hurts. You may feel slight discomfort at first, but I doubt it will hurt," he told her before slowly cutting away about two inches of her claw. He did so with the rest on that and her other hand. Then he came back and shaped them so they were just as sharp. He replaced the knife and returned to looking in the pool. Eris examined her claws. He was right it was slightly uncomfortable, but they were lighter and easier to manage. She too, returned to staring into the water. "What does it mean?" She asked suddenly

"What does what mean?" the hunchback asked in return, not quite sure what it was she wanted to know. 

"My name. What does it mean?" She looked at the hunchback unsure whether she wanted to know or not. He thought for a moment before answering her, "Eris…where Hunter and her sisters come from, in the times after the beginning and just before the Middle Ages, there was one main power. They were called the Romans. The Romans believed in many gods and goddesses."

"So my name is the name of a god? Why?" Eris asked interrupting him.

"No, your name is the name of a goddess. The Romans believed that each god or goddess was there for a reason. One controlled the sun, another the seas. And I believe that Eris was the goddess of discord." He continued, not angry at her interruption. 

"Discord? Doesn't that mean, well, not in harmony? Does he mean I'm messed up?" Eris asked, confused and angry at the same time.

"Yes and no. I believe when the master named you, he meant to call you his troublemaker," the hunchback replied. He wasn't sure if that was true or nor not.

"Oh…what's your name?" Eris asked. The hunchback stared into the pool.

"I have no name. The master did not see fit to name me," he replied quietly. The demon-girl stared at the hunchback. "I'll name you," she whispered, "Everyone should have a name," she said softly, "I don't understand. Yesterday, I found you boring because you had no power, but today you are interesting…why is that?" she asked quietly. 

"Perhaps you did not realize the things I could do for you. It is easy to misjudge people by their exterior. Appearances are deceiving," he replied calmly. Eris stared into the pool. Perhaps this hunchback was right about many things. She would have to find him a name. For some reason it was important for him to have a name. 

"I must confess, I do not care for the master," Eris said softly. The hunchback did not seem surprised. He nodded, "Yes. I don't care much for him either." 

"Then why do you serve him?" Eris asked confused. He turned his had to look at her. 

"Why do you? Isn't it the same reason I do?" he asked. She looked even more confused. 

"I serve him because it is the only way I can kill Hunter without getting interrupted by bystanders and her sisters," She replied, "Why do you?"

"I serve him because I have no choice. It is what I was raised to do and even what I was born to do. Once he decides that one will serve him, there is no way out," he said solemnly. Eris was stunned. 

"What do you mean no way out?" she asked her eyes wide. 

"He will never let you leave. If you do manage to escape, he will find you and torture you and eventually kill you. My…my brother was the only one to ever escape him. The master found him and made me take part in the torturing. When I look back at it now, it was horrible, but then…I was trained from birth to serve the master in all his wishes. I actually enjoyed it, and for my heart was hard, and I served dutifully because I not only feared him, but I did not now any other life. When my brother was brought back here and when he was nearly dying, he told me of another life, another possibility. I realized then what was really going on," the hunchback shuddered, memories of a life Eris did not know he had had. True she did enjoy suffering and the misery of others, but wasn't that what she was? Her name meant discord and she was a demon. In short, it was how she instinctively lived. She wanted to kill Hunter, though she was still unsure of yet, why. Perhaps it had been the real reason why she was created. Perhaps someone, or something, had been guiding the hunchback's hand as he stirred the potion. So she could not only to steal the girl's soul for a brief period of time, but also to tear life from her body, and render her dead. Eris did not know why she hated Hunter or why she felt the need to send her life spinning into utter chaos. She did not know what Hunter possessed that she needed what the girl subconsciously knew that she absolutely had to know. Eris did realize that the hunchbacked servant was telling the truth. That the master would more then likely not let her go. She guessed that he knew that she wanted to kill Hunter, and was stringing her along just so he could get total control over her. She would not let that happen. No one could control her, or tell her what to do. _Listen to yourself, you sound like Hunter! _Eris scolded herself. She did not want to be like Hunter; in fact Hunter was the last person she wanted to be anything like. 

"Why…why did you mess up on that potion?" she asked her creator. He thought for a moment. "I guess I just wanted to foil the master's plans. It's also because of my childhood. I was never very good at mixing things together. I suppose I am a little to much of a jackass to actually be nice to anyone." Eris smiled, truly the first time she had done that sincerely. 

"So where do we go from here?" Blade asked before showing off her teeth in a yawn. They had somehow, but rather inevitably gotten lost again. It was a corridor that seemed familiar, but none of them could place it. Silver rolled her eyes at Blade's yawn. "We follow the yellow brick road, that's what we do." Hunter gazed at her and Blade from the corner of her eyes. 

"The yellow brick road?" she asked. Blade shrugged. 

"I wonder where the guards are? Shouldn't they have patrols or something?" Silver muttered suspiciously. 

"I'm gonna go on ahead and check around for any hostile natives, you two catch up with me when Blade starts to move again," Hunter said poking fun at her sister. Silver nodded, but Blade ignored her and sat down just to annoy her. Silver joined her. Hunter continued down the hall careful not to alert anyone unfriendly. Before turning the corner she waited for a few moments, waiting for something, but nothing came. She followed the corner, and saw no one around. Silver was right. There should be guards somewhere, but where were they? Caution overcame her, and she removed her combat boots right then and there. The noise they made on stone was to loud for comfort, and she didn't want anyone to hear her. Although she did admit to herself that she was getting paranoid it was better safe then sorry. Hunter moved on, limiting her hearing to the area around her. She didn't realize that these halls were shorter, and turned another corner without really realizing it. She slammed into someone, lost her balance, and found herself on the ground before she realized it.

"I always knew you'd end up beneath me," Hunter didn't even have to look up. She knew that voice all to well. He was smirking, she knew he would be. Her upper lip curled into a sneer, before pushing herself to her feet. Dilandau made no move to help her. If he had, he might have found himself without a hand. She looked him straight in the eye. 

"Get the hell outta my way," she snarled angrily. Dilandau didn't change any facial expression, nor did he move. Hunter nearly growled in anger and exasperation. 

"Make me," Dilandau mocked. Hunter closed her eyes and smiled maliciously. 

"I am so glad you offered," She said before proceeding with a quick jab to his face. She was not at all happy when he easily stopped it. He did not release her wrist. She glanced at his hand and realized with some shock, it was wrapped around to perfectly fit the bruises. _Why should I be shocked? He made them in the first place…_

"Let go of me," she ordered calmly, on the verge of real anger. Hatred shown in her eyes, an emotion she rarely showed. He didn't. Instead he studied her, mainly her clothes. At least she hoped it was her clothing he was studying. 

"You're traveling…" He said it as a statement not a question. She scowled indignantly.

"No, I'm just…cold. It's a lot warmer where I come from," Hunter said defiantly. She knew she wasn't very convincing, he didn't believe her. The raised eyebrows told it all. 

"What? It's true! Silver once told me that the human body is comfortable at about, seventy some degrees, and it's a hell of a lot colder then that," Hunter protested indignantly. 

"I doubt that," Dilandau replied skeptically. She started to chew on the inner layer of her cheek to keep from physically lashing out. Her only link to control usually lay with focusing her mind on something else. Pain often did just that. Suddenly he reached out with his other hand. Hunter nearly jerked away in surprise, but he merely moved the cloak to reveal the sword. 

"A sword? Since when do you carry a full length sword?" he asked, his voice not even puzzled. Hunter almost screamed. He knew. He knew, he knew, he _knew_! She started to swear in her mind, and unfortunately swore at the wrong nerve or perhaps even a vein. **Hunter! Such language! **She grimaced, unaware that she didn't do it mentally, but instead physically. She also didn't notice Dilandau's questioning gaze. _I do NOT have the time for this! _Eris seemed to be pouting. It distracted Hunter, even though it was false. _Look Eris, you've messed with my life enough. Please, please, _please, _don't do anything now! _She could almost feel the mocking grin, and suddenly decided to use her only mode of defense. She started to think happy thoughts. _Um…vanilla ice cream, getting a horse that actually listens to me, uh…beating Blade at cards, outsmarting Silver, kissing Dilandau… _

"Woah, woah, woah! That is _not_ a happy thought!" Hunter gasped outloud before she could stop herself. Eris started to laugh in her head. **I think my work here is done…for now…** Hunter gazed at Dilandau fishing for an explanation to give him. Finding none she tried another approach. "Uh…I'm sorry, I just…got a little distracted. What where you saying?" His eyebrow raised even higher before he reached out and took a hold of her sword's hilt. She wasn't ready for this, but didn't move away from him mainly because he was still gripping her wrist pretty tight. 

"Swords. Since when do you carry one?" he asked again. Hunter's brain froze. What could she say? **Say you feel naked without it. **_I am not saying that! _

"I feel naked without it?" she asked before she could stop her mouth. She winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Eris started to laugh again. Dilandau smirked. 

"Really? And why exactly weren't you wearing one yesterday?" he asked wickedly. Hunter remained clueless, and the first thing that came to mind just happened to be something she did not want to say. And it was also something Eris told her to say. 

"I wanted to feel naked then?" Hunter flinched almost painfully the same time Dilandau's smirk got even more cocky and confident. "No! No, I…I didn't mean that! …Bad choice of words?" she finished weakly. She pulled her wrist away from his grip and surprisingly he let go. However his hand remained on the hilt of her sword. She didn't meet his gaze, not really wanting to. _Eris I will get you for this! _The demon-girl just continued to laugh at her. 

"I, um…son of a bitch this day, no this week, no let's go ultimate, this month just can't get any worse can it?" she asked herself angrily. She hadn't really intended to say that out loud, but she did. Hunter still didn't meet Dilandau's eyes, nor did she really plan to. She felt tired, and even weak. Perhaps she needed more sleep, or maybe Eris drained it out of her. "Or maybe I just need to eat something," she muttered under her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair before shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It did her absolutely no good. She needed backup, fast. Her mind was filled with jumbled thoughts, one absolutely different from the other. Hunter tried to think of a way out of this mess, but none came. If Dilandau let her go and continued on his way, he'd find Blade and Silver. If he didn't, Blade and Silver might barrel around the corner before they realized that this escape plan was falling through. Already. Hunter gnawed on the inside of her lip, drawing blood. _Maybe I could distract him? _Eris had left, though Hunter wasn't sure why. This was the perfect time to make this year even worse. _Suckiest year of the new millennium. Suckiest month of the suckiest year of the new millennium. Suckiest day of the suckiest month of the suckiest year of the new millennium. _Her thoughts jolted to a halt when Dilandau's gloved hand forced her chin up and her eyes to meet his. 

"Uh…I'm going this way," she said before trying to brush past him. She stopped short at the hiss of her own sword being drawn. That wasn't what stopped her however. "Look I'm sure you don't want to see my guts so get that sword the hell away from me…got it?" she snarled. 

"What happened to you?" Dilandau asked mockingly, "I thought you once told me you were the best…the best of the best." Instead of being angry with him like she normally would've been she was merely puzzled…and shocked. 

"I…I don't know, okay? I just don't know!" she muttered heatedly. Obviously he had expected physical anger, so he did nothing as she slid away from the sword and walked around it and Dilandau. He caught her wrist and pulled her back. 

"Liar," he accused. Hunter exhaled sharply. 

"I answered your questions so let me go!" she demanded. Dilandau opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Blade whipped around the corner. She wasn't wearing a cloak, like Hunter and her eyes widened at the sight of him. Or so he thought. 

"Oh, ah…Hunter? Silver was asking for you and she passed out…so I thought I'd come find you," Blade said. Puzzlement was easily readable on Hunter's face. 

"How exactly did she pass out? She was fine last time I saw her," she asked. An emotion neither Hunter nor Dilandau caught flashed in Blade's eyes. With sudden movement she lunged at Hunter and caught her by the throat. Hunter jerked back in surprise and hit her head against the wall. That contact and the pressure Blade was putting on certain veins caused Hunter to black out. She collapsed right into Dilandau's arms, barely missing chopping herself in half on her own sword. Blade's face was frantic. 

"Go in there!" she hissed pointing to a door, "please! She'll wake up in a few seconds and then she's gonna kill me!" Blade ushered Dilandau into the room and shut the door behind him. With a simple twist of her hairpin, the door locked. A smug smile flickered across her face as she went to get Silver. In the back of her mind she only hoped that Hunter would realize why she did what she did. _I guess I can always blame it on Silver. It was her idea after all._ She whisked around the corner and down the hall. She joined Silver and helped her to her feet. Silver questioned her about how the 'plan' went. The only answer she got was a devious grin that splashed across Blade's face. Silver followed Blade back from the way she had just came. She stooped and grabbed Hunter's boots on the way. Blade stopped short in front of the room where she had locked her sister and Dilandau. At first Silver thought it was because Blade wanted to be sure that they weren't killing each other, but she realized that it was more of a surprise stop when she finally was able to make out what they were saying.

"What's it for?" she heard Hunter's muffled voice ask. Silver exhaled a sigh of relief. She was awake, and apparently not mad. 

"What else would it be for?" Dilandau snarled back. What was it? What could possible peak Hunter's interest so that she didn't sound angry?

"Well…take it off," Hunter replied. Blade let out a startle exclamation, though it wasn't very loud, and Silver covered her mouth in horror. Did she hear her sister right? Had she just ordered Dilandau to take something off? 

"Excuse me?" Dilandau asked sounding incredulous. Silver felt faint, but a bit of relief at Dilandau's shocked tone. Maybe he wouldn't listen to Hunter's bizarre order. _Wait a minute…he's a guy, why would he say no? _Her throat felt as if it was sealed shut, and she couldn't force any sound out of her throat. 

"You heard me. Take it off!" she sounded a bit impatient, and Blade leaned against the wall for support. Silver considered doing the same thing, but her legs were rooted to that spot. 

"Do it yourself," Dilandau snarled, sounding annoyed. The dimly light hall hid Silver's face, though Blade's paleness seemed to glow in the dark light. Blade looked like she hoped they weren't talking about what she thought they were talking about. Unknown to her, Silver was hoping the exact same thing. 

"Okay I will," Hunter replied haughtily. Silver stared at the wooden door. After a few moments she heard what sounded like something hitting the floor, though she couldn't really distinguish the cause. Silver had a pretty good idea what it was. A low whistle followed the clang, causing her to wince slightly. She was so horrified that she didn't notice footsteps coming towards them. When she did realize that the two of them weren't alone, she didn't know what to say to Folken. He was just about to ask something along the lines of, what are you doing here, but Hunter cut him off, "Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun…" Silver suddenly unstoppered her throat.

"NO! Hunter don't do it! Blade open the door!" Blade, however, was still frozen to the wall, "Somebody open the goddamned door!" Silver yelled hysterically. Folken stared at the door, and it suddenly blew in. Dilandau was leaning against the right-hand wall his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the wooden door that was now in splinters, looking slightly amused. Hunter, on the other hand, was shocked. Her eyes wide, she stood over an open crate with a stick of dynamite in her hand. 

"Hasn't anyone heard of knocking?" Hunter asked still staring at the shattered door. Silver stared at her relief washing over her in a giant wave. Blade had dislodged herself from her wall. She entered the room and narrowed her green eyes at her older sister. Hunter caught the look.

"What?" she asked confused. Blade clenched her teeth, and looked at Silver, as if to say, 'you want this one?' Silver shook her head. 

"What? What'd ya mean what? You nearly gave me a heart attack! 'Take it off," Blade snarled, her voice mimicking Hunter's. Hunter stared at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. She heard Dilandau snicker, and her eyes widened. 

"You're blaming me…for your perverted mind?" Hunter asked incredulously. A small smirk played across Silver's lips. Blade couldn't think off an answer to that, so she stayed silent. 

"Well I guess this is as good a place as any," Folken muttered under his breath. "Dilandau take Hunter and brief her on the war. She'll fill in her sisters," he said out loud. The teenage general opened his mouth to protest, but Folken was gone before he could say anything. He scowled darkly before grabbing Hunter's arm and jerking her out of the room not even allowing her to get her boots. Blade stormed away in the opposite direction, leaving Silver to her thoughts. 

Dilandau shoved open the door to his quarters, and Hunter followed close behind. It nearly the same as yesterday. The table, the throne, the stone lion. Only difference sat in the throne on the dais. Hunter had a hard time containing her groan. Cassandra, or rather Princess Cassandra sat there. A look of disappointment that flickered over the blonde's face at the sight of Hunter standing besides Dilandau. 

"Yes?" Dilandau asked, his voice sounding neither pleased, nor angry at her presence, something that made Hunter a bit nervous, though she didn't know why. 

"Oh, nothing. I just thought, well, if you were alone…" she murmured suggestively. Hunter rolled her eyes, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Cassandra. Her blue eyes blazed, but she said nothing about it. Dilandau studied her, annoying Hunter to an even greater extent, something the Princess also picked up on. The girl stood and approached Dilandau. 

"Oh well…another time perhaps?" she said before passing him. Still the warlord said nothing. Cassandra glided out the door, leaving Hunter and Dilandau alone. Hunter loosed her gripped fists. She walked over to the table and smirked at the fewer number of maps on it. She ran her eyes over them once again. 

"So what's this war about any…way?" Hunter asked, but when she looked up Dilandau was gone. She spun on her heel and faced the smirking general. 

"What else? Power, control. It's what the emperor wants, and it's our duty to get it for him," Dilandau replied. Hunter's eyebrows raised in skepticism. 

"Our duty? Who said anything about an our?" Hunter replied. Dilandau smirked. 

"You serve Zaiboch now, girl," He replied calmly. Hunter sneered insolently. 

"Like hell I do. Elephants'll fly outta my ass before I ever work with you," Hunter said haughtily. Dilandau's smirk widened, and his red eyes seemed to dance with excitement. He leaned in till he was about an inch from her face. 

"You do realize that I can kill you for saying that. It's like saying you're going to betray us before you actually do," he whispered wickedly. Hunter didn't even flinch.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked incredulously. She started to laugh, and was caught off-guard and vulnerable. Before she could react, Dilandau had jerked her away from the table. She nearly lost her balance, but was able to remain on her feet. When she looked up and prepared to attack him, he backhanded her and she did lose her balance. He straddled her waist quickly and yanked a dagger out of his boot. Her arms were pinned to her sides, so she could do nothing to defend herself. Dilandau toyed with his dagger lightly running it along one of his fingers. 

"Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting?" he asked cockily. Hunter narrowed her eyes in anger, but she could do nothing about her predicament. She cursed in silent anger at her foolishness and her sudden weakness in fighting back. 

"Get off me," she snarled. He appeared to be considering it.

"Beg," he ordered in a malicious tone, a wicked grin covered his face.

"What?" Hunter asked, not sure she heard him right, hoping she didn't, but knowing she did. He leaned in like before, but this time he pressed the dagger to her throat as he whispered orders to her, "Beg, Hunter. Beg for forgiveness for the fact you just said you're going to be committing treason. Beg that I don't kill you. But most of all, and probably most important to you, beg for Silver's life," Seeing the puzzled look on her face he continued, "She is my prisoner, Hunter, and I can do with her what I please. And if you don't do exactly what I say I'll kill her, and believe me its going to be slow, and very, very, painful." 


End file.
